With a new school, comes a new life
by black hurricane
Summary: Kagome was kicked out of her old school and she goes on to a new school with her friends only to meet a new friend to play out her life with. Teenage years are fun but rough.
1. The start of school

Kagome was fast asleep in her bed when her alarm clock started ringing. Kagome hit the alarm clock and it stopped. She then rubbed her eyes and stared at the ceiling sleepily. She was still tired from the party a couple of nights ago.

_First day of school today. _She thought lazily.

_Shit. First day at school. _Thought Kagome wide eyed with shock.

Kagome then pulled the covers back with one big action and started getting dressed. Kagome was now 16 and was just starting yr 10. She had moved schools from her old one because she was kicked out in yr 9 for not doing work. She liked her new school better because now, she doesn't have to wear any revealing uniform, and was allowed to wear what ever she wanted. She ran to her wardrobe and pulled out clothes after clothes when she found her favourite pair of flared jeans that hugged her legs slightly at the top and flared from the knees. She pulled them on and then found a nice top to wear that didn't portray her as a slut, nor a conservative tight ass. Kagome brushed out her hair and tied it up. Kagome ran to where her bag was laying and stuffed it with a few books, her phone, keys and a little bag that she opened and quickly put some mascara and blush on. She dropped it in her bag and smiled at the mirror.

"Kagome. Breakfast." Yelled her mum from downstairs.

"Coming." Yelled Kagome, grabbing her bad and a jacket before sprinting down stairs.

Kagome landed in her seat at the table and scoffed down her breakfast as fast as possible.

_Shit, shit, shit. I'm going to be late. _Thought Kagome as she chewed on her food before swallowing and shoving another massive mouthful in her gob.

"You're in a hurry this morning." Said Kagome's mum as she watched Kagome eat with her dial set to high speed.

"Kagome! Don't eat so fast, you'll give yourself indigestion." Said Kagome's grandpa.

Kagome finished.

"Thanks for the advice gramps but I think I'll stick with ignoring it." Said Kagome picking up her bags and walking hastily toward the door when Sota appeared at the door grinning wickedly.

"What do you want you little brat?" Asked Kagome.

"You're OCD about getting to school before the bell. I know it all and I'm going to make you late…what are you going to do to me to get me out of the way this time?" Asked Sota.

"This is what I'll do you little shit." Said Kagome with her hand flexed in a claw, twitching.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was running down the stairs of the shrine and her brother's crying was still heard behind her.

_Why that little asshole. If he wasn't my brother that whinges and whines to mum all the time, I would kill 'im. _Thought Kagome as she hit the curb and turned right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was half way to school and standing at lights waiting to cross when a familiar black car pulled up in front of her and Sango poked her head out the window.

"Get in you loser." Said Sango and Kagome got in the back behind Sango.

Miroku (who was driving the car…obviously) drove off.

"Walking to school again are we Kagome?" Asked Miroku.

"Yea." Said Kagome.

"You freshman. Only freshmen walk." Said Sango.

Sango was Kagome's best friend. Miroku was Sango's boyfriend who was in the same year as them but a year older and they all wen to the same school after getting kicked out of Kagome's old school that she left to be with all her friends.

"So why you walking again?" Asked Sango.

"I felt like it. It's not a crime to want some exercise." Said Kagome.

"And you need shit exercise why? You already have a great body." Stated Miroku and he waited for a hit or a killing but there was nothing of the sort.

They pulled up in the school car park and every one got out. Kagome walked a head and Miroku's screams of pain were heard from behind her, but she didn't take any notice of it, it was a daily occurrence for her.

_And so it's another year here I guess. _Thought Kagome as she sighed and walked up the front steps and into the corridor.

Kagome looked at hall as she walked in that was full of people. Kagome searched her bag for her first day paper and pulled it out. She looked at the number on the top of the sheet that wrote '63'. Kagome slowly made her way to locker number 63 and opened it. She unpacked her bag and then stuck things on the insides to suit her environment. There were pictures of her and Sango being idiots, there were also pictures of Rin who was indeed 14 now. There were pictures of Miroku, Sango and Kagome. Kagome closed her locker and sighed again to turn around when her name was shouted across the hall way.

"Kagome." Yelled Rin and she ran up to Kagome really excited.

"Hey Rin. How were your holidays?" Asked Kagome.

"Too bloody short. I was grounded until the last bloody day." Said Rin looking sadly to the ground.

"Well you now know that you shouldn't go against your mum's judgement." Said Kagome.

"Yea, yea. Who gives a shit? Any way, have you heard?" Asked Rin.

"Heard what?" Asked Kagome.

"The demon that rules over half of Tokyo is back from the country. Master…InuTaisho." Said Rin excitedly.

"InuTaisho's back?" Asked Kagome.

"Uh huh." Said Rin as she nodded profusely.

"What do you want to know about him for?" Asked Sesshomaru appearing from behind Rin.

Rin jumped 3 feet in the air before turning to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wore slightly baggy jeans with no rips, a red t-shirt with some black writing on the front that was covered by a black jacket. Rin wore a denim skirt and a nice, red, shoestring strapped top.

"Don't make me jump like that. I almost had a heart attack you moron." Yelled Rin.

"Sorry to make you jump." Said Sesshomaru expressionless.

"Expressionless as always I see Sesshomaru. Nothing good for you over the holidays?" Asked Kagome.

"What are you implying?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"Oh nothing. Just that Kikyo's going around that you went out with her and felt her up." Said Kagome.

"Every one knows that Kikyo's a slut that shouldn't deserve to live. But that's life." Replied Sesshomaru.

"Hey guys." Said Sango finally catching up with them.

"Where's Miroku?" Asked Rin.

"Kouga, Hakkaku, Ginta and some new guy are picking him up off the car park floor." Replied Sango.

"As usual." Added Kagome.

"I have some business to attend to. I'll talk to you at lunch." Said Sesshomaru before disappearing into the crowds of people.

"He's such a sadistic dick." Said Rin.

"I think he's hot my self." Said Kagome.

The bell rang for first lesson and every one split up.


	2. The new guy

_Geography for a double on a Monday is as boring as bat shit. _Thought Kagome as she found her seat next to Sango.

"Good morning every one. And if you might be so kind to find your seats please." Said the teacher as he came through the door carrying numerous books.

Every one found their seats.

"Now. This mornings lesson is…" Said the teacher as Miroku and a guy with silver hair, a black cap on, a black, baggy, sloppy joe and really baggy jeans on with rips in them and chains hanging of them, followed Miroku through the door with his hands in the pockets of his black, hooded jumper.

"Sorry." Said Miroku and he took the seat behind Sango.

"Ah. Mr. Tetsusaiga. Would you like to tell the class a bit about yourself?" Asked the teacher.

"Um…no." Replied the boy.

"Please. We're all waiting with baited breath." Said Koga.

"Fine." Growled the boy.

"Well if you'll start." Said the teacher.

"Well my name's Inuyasha." Started Inuyasha.

Kikyo giggled and lent forward on her desk so that she pushed her tits together to produce and show more cleavage.

"I hate sluts like her." Said Inuyasha pointing to Kikyo.

Every one laughed and Kikyo gasped and sat back in her seat with her arms crossed.

"Mr. Tetsusaiga." Warned the teacher.

"Hey mutt. Get out of here and go back to where you belong…half-breed." Said Koga.

"I hate ass dickheads like him." Said Inuyasha pointing to Koga and every one fell silent.

"Mr. Tetsusaiga." Warned the teacher strongly.

Kagome stared Inuyasha in his amber eyes and he stared back.

"Take a seat next to Mrs. Higurashi." Said the teacher and Inuyasha took his seat by Kagome.

The lesson began like nothing just happened. Inuyasha didn't pay attention and took out a lined book from his bag and started drawing. Kagome watched him with out him realising she was. The bell soon went and class was dismissed. Kagome got to her locker to find Kikyo leaning against it talking to Inuyasha who was on the right with his locker open.

"Kikyo." Said Kagome but she was ignored.

Kagome watched as Kikyo tried everything to get Inuyasha's attention but he just kept his head staring to the back if his locker as he personalized it.

"Kikyo." Yelled Kagome and finally Kikyo turned around but Kagome also drew Inuyasha's attention to her.

"What do you want? Bitch." Said Kikyo turning to Kagome.

"Get your slut like personality away from my locker." Replied Kagome.

"Excuse me?" Asked Kikyo.

"I don't want my locker to have to handle your bad vibes." Snarled Kagome.

"Bitch." Was all Kikyo could say before walking off.

"Wow. You sure suck it up her ass." Said Inuyasha.

"She's the slut of the school that will do anything to get screwed." Said Kagome opening her locker and throwing her books in.

"What's your name?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Kagome." Replied Kagome.

"Kagome Higurashi. Kagome's a nice name." Said Inuyasha.

"Thanks. I like your name too." Replied Kagome smiling.

"Inuyasha my pal. How you going? You didn't say yes to slut girl did you?" Asked Miroku as Sango and him approached.

"No." Said Inuyasha.

"Kagome. You ok? I saw what you did to Kikyo. Nice snap." Said Sango.

"Thank you. All in a day's work." Said Kagome.

"She need's to be taught a lesson." Said Sango.

"She gets on my nerves." Said Kagome slamming her locker shut.

"What is her problem?" Asked Inuyasha.

"She'll do anything to get screwed." Replied Miroku, Sango and Kagome simultaneously.

"I'm surprised you haven't fallen that way…Miroku." Said Kagome.

"Hey. I limit myself now to only Sango." Replied Miroku.

"Kikyo's bitching about you Kagome. What did you do?" Asked Sesshomaru appearing behind Kagome with Rin.

"I just told her to get laid already." Said Kagome.

"Sesshomaru." Acknowledged Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." Replied Sesshomaru.

"Hang on…time out." Said Miroku and every one looked back and forth at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"You two wouldn't happen to be brothers would you?" Asked Sango.

"Half brothers." Corrected Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in unison.

"Hey Rin. What happened to your eye, cheek and top?" Asked Kagome looking at Rin who had a black eye, a scratch on her face and a strap was broken.

"Nothing." Replied Rin holding tightly onto Sesshomaru.

"She was hurt due to Kikyo's girls." Said Sesshomaru.

"What did they do?" Asked Sango.

"I was in the bathroom and I came out halfway through their conversation. They hit me and scratched me. They pushed and shoved me to the ground. It hurt." Said Rin with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What were they talking about?" Asked Miroku.

"They were taking about the new boy. How he would become hers." Said Rin taking Sesshomaru's sleeve and wiping her eyes dry.

"Hey. Rin. It's ok. I'll teach that slut a lesson." Said Inuyasha stepping forward.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Rin.

"The guy they were talking about." Said Inuyasha.  
"Hey wait. What are you going to do?" Asked Kagome worriedly.

"Nothing. She was trying to come on to me before you showed up. She got pretty shitted off that I didn't show any signs of friendship towards her." Said Inuyasha.

The bell rang for next lessons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was sitting in commerce bored as ever. She had no one but Kikyo and Koga in her class. Kagome started drawing and by the end of class, she found that she drew Inuyasha. Kagome blushed and ripped the page out and threw it in the bin on her way out of class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review…pleas r & r. Thanks BH


	3. 2 joining works of art

The following morning was boring with a lecture on religious education. When lunch finally came around, no one looked back as they stampeded out of the classroom. 

Kagome met every one out side by the fountain in their usual spot that was in the shade of a tree for lunch.

"So Kagome…religion was shit loads of fun?" Asked Miroku.

"Yea it was ok." Replied Kagome.

"Miroku. Where's Inuyasha?" Asked Sango.

"He got in shit loads of trouble for drawing in class." Said Miroku.

"What was he drawing?" Asked Sango.

Miroku froze looking on edge.

"I don't know, looked like a woman walking along a beach." Lied Miroku.

Inuyasha appeared and sat down.

"So what did you get in trouble for?" Asked Kagome.

"Screwed up teacher confiscated my art book." Replied Inuyasha.

"What do you draw?" Asked Kagome.

"Anything." Said Inuyasha.

"Anything?" Asked Kagome.

"You name it, I'll draw it for you." Said Inuyasha.

"A cherry blossom tree. And a lonely girl sitting on the first branch on the left of the tree looking into the distance." Said Kagome taking a pencil and piece of paper out of her bag.

"Ok." Said Inuyasha and he started drawing.

When he'd finished, it was stunning. It was like a brilliant piece of artwork that should have been framed. Sketching, shadow, detail, he had included everything Kagome wanted.

"It's beautiful." Said Kagome.

"Don't you still draw, Kagome?" Asked Sango.

"Few people know it but yea." Said Kagome.

_ Damn you Sango, no one was meant to know but you and Miroku. _ Thought Kagome.

"Will you draw something for me?" Asked Inuyasha looking at Kagome.

"Depends what it is." Said Kagome looking up and meeting his amber eyes.

"Will you draw me a cherry blossom tree with a lonesome half demon sitting on the right side of the tree, on the first branch, looking into the distance?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Sure." Said Kagome slightly confused.

The bell rang through out the lovely grounds of the school.

"What do you have next?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Physics. You?" Asked Kagome.

"Same." Replied Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha never broke eye contact and didn't move until they saw every one heading to class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was in physics. She was drawing what Inuyasha had asked for and with just as much detail and sketch and shadowing. Kikyo and Koga were in the class again. She sat next to Sango who sat next to Miroku and Inuyasha sat on the end of the table opposite Kagome. Kagome finished drawing and nudged Sango to pass it down. Sango stopped and looked at it with amazement. Sango then passed it to Miroku who did the same thing and finally it reached Inuyasha. Unfortunately, it finally reached the teacher.

"Miss Higurashi. This is fine art work and something you'll see me after class about. Let's put it on the board for the class to see shall we?" Asked the teacher.

"No. It's personal. Please…" Pleaded Kagome but the teacher had put it up on the board already.

Every one just looked at it and with the same amazement as Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha, and gasped. Others laughed. It looked like a demon and every one knows that demons choose humans, not the other way.

"Now on with class please." Said the teacher going back to what he was saying but Kagome didn't listen and started drawing again.

Inuyasha found himself drawing too but looking at Kagome and the way the light shone through the window in the door and onto her face. End of class and end of school came quickly. Kagome was looking down at a hill with a lonesome figure standing on it with the sun behind them. Inuyasha was looking at the physics teacher lying on the ground in a pool of blood but he shut his book just in time.

"Kagome. Inuyasha. You have some explaining. Why were you drawing in class Kagome and why Inuyasha were you being distracted from it?" Asked the teacher.

"It's my fault…" Started Inuyasha.

"I was bored so I started drawing that that's what I came across. I thought it was rather good myself and wanted to show Inuyasha because of an earlier conversation we had. I know it was bad timing but I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry for distracting Inuyasha, especially when he's new. I was a bad influence and will swear never to do it again." Said Kagome emotionless.

"And why did you get distracted Inuyasha?" Asked the teacher.

"Because it was such a beautiful piece of art." Said Inuyasha.

"I must agree there. Kagome, Inuyasha, this is a warning, any notes or drawing passing any more and it's a detention." Said the teacher.

"Thank you sir." Said Kagome and Inuyasha in unison before walking out of the room.

When they reacher their lockers they burst out laughing.

"What a wanker. He wont look at my drawings ever again." Said Kagome.

"I can't believe he showed your personal drawing to the class." Said Inuyasha.

"Well it's yours now." Said Kagome placing it in Inuyasha's hands.

"Thanks." Said Inuyasha.

"Do you need a lift home?" Asked Kagome.

"Um…no." Said Inuyasha.

"Ok. I'll talk to you tomorrow then." Said Kagome and she ran down the hall and out the front door to meet Sango and Miroku who were waiting for her.

Inuyasha followed her out and when she was well gone, he found his black limo waiting for him. Inuyasha got in the black limo and looked at the picture Kagome drew. Kagome looked at the picture Inuyasha had drawn for her.


	4. Human, half demon, it don't matter

A week of school passed. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango hung out together all the time at school but were busy at the weekend with their new assignments. It was Monday now and Inuyasha was awoken from water being spilt over his face.

"Father told me to come and wake you because you're late." Said Sesshomaru before walking out of Inuyasha's room.

Inuyasha came too and rubbed his eyes.

"Shit." Said Inuyasha and he pulled back the covers and got dressed into his baggy pants, a black top and a black sloppy joe.

With out his hat on, his silver ears protruded from his head and twitched adorably.

_ Geography…shit. _ Thought Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pulled his hat on and ran out of his room, down a hall, down some stairs, turned right and slid down the banister of a wide staircase. His house was a mansion. Inuyasha ran to the dinning room and grabbed 2 nutella croissants before turning.

"Hang on. Where are you going? Sit down and eat breakfast." Said InuTaisho who sat at the head of the dinning table.

"I have to go." Said Inuyasha and he sprinted out of the house and into the limo where he ate his 2 croissants.

When he arrived at school, he asked the driver to go around the back and so he did. He got out of the limo and it drove off. Inuyasha turned around to see Miroku looking straight at him.

"Shit." Muttered Inuyasha.

"That was so not my imagination." Said Miroku.

Inuyasha started walking towards Miroku thinking of possible ways he could put that he was a rich ass.

"Tell me that I'm dreaming." Said Miroku.

"No. You're not." Replied Inuyasha.

"So what were you doing coming out of a limo?" Asked Miroku.

"I have something to tell you. But you can't tell any one else…got it?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Sure…spill." Said Miroku still shocked of what he just saw.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was walking to school as usual when just before she reached school, she was pulled into a forest, pinned against a tree and gagged with some one else's mouth covering hers. When she finally broke free, she found Koga smiling at her.

"Koga. What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Asked Kagome.

"Oh come on Kagome. We used to go out. Can't we make it work again?" Asked Koga wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Koga…get off me." Said Kagome and she pushed free.

"You didn't complain in the holidays." Said Koga.

"Shut up. That was one time." Said Kagome.

"It was 3 actually." Corrected Koga.

"Shut the hell up." Yelled Kagome.

"You will be mine one day." Said Koga and he walked away.

Kagome finally reached school and put her stuff in her locker. She hung the now framed picture that Inuyasha had drawn her at the back of her locker where she could still see it. When she closed her locker door, Inuyasha had his open and was putting his stuff away.

"Hey." Said Kagome.

"Hey." Replied Inuyasha.

"I never actually asked you. How was your first day?" Asked Kagome.

"It was good. I met some great friends and all was well because they were really informative on who were the people that I shouldn't talk to and which teachers were which. Yea…my first day here will be remembered that's for sure." Said Inuyasha smiling.

"That's good." Said Kagome and she let a little laugh escape.

"What about you? How long have you been here for?" Asked Inuyasha.

"A year. I was kicked out of my other school for not doing work." Said Kagome.

"I was kicked out of my school because I used GBH." Said Inuyasha.

"You? GBH? No way. You're too nice." Said Kagome.

"Yea well…that school was screwed up. All kids picked fights with me." Said Inuyasha.

"Why's that? You're just the average guy." Said Kagome.

"What? You don't know?" Asked Inuyasha.

"You're just a regular guy. What's there to know?" Asked Kagome.

Inuyasha looked around and then lifted his had to reveal his ears. Kagome gasped with excitement and Inuyasha pulled his hat back on firmly. 

"You are a half demon." Said Kagome.

"Yea and that's why I was bloody picked on." Said Inuyasha.

"You'll never be picked on in my book. You're no different to when I thought you human to being a half demon." Said Kagome and she gave him a friendly hug. Inuyasha blushed.

"Thanks…Kagome." Said Inuyasha.

Kagome pulled away as the bell went.

"See you at lunch." Said Kagome and she walked away.

"Yea. Lunch." Mumbled Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review


	5. Kagome's little secret

Kagome sat in class staring dreamily into the white board for the whole lesson. Kagome snapped out of it when the bell went for next lesson. One lesson of another boring lecture. It was finally lunch. Kagome reached her locker to find a note sticking out of it. Kagome read the note. It wrote:

_ To MY dear, beloved, Kagome, _

_ The kiss was delicious. _

_ You certainly haven't lost your touch. _

_ I'll be looking forward to when you give up playing hard to get and finally see the light. _

_ Koga. _

Inuyasha came up beside Kagome and she quickly put it the note in her geography book she had in her hands to put the others away.

"Hey Kagome." Said Inuyasha.

"Hey." Replied Kagome putting the book away.

Kagome. The bitch is on the prowl again and she's really pissed at you for some reason." Said Rin.

"What does she want now?" Asked Kagome.

"You're a bitch Kagome." Said Kikyo walking up to her with her 'gang of girls' following.

"What do want now? Just because I told you I wasn't les, doesn't mean I'll change my mind if you keep harassing me." Said Kagome.

Every one in the corridor o-ed. Inuyasha dipped his head and he suppressed laughter, but not a smile. Kikyo couldn't say anything. She was stuck for words.

"Cat got your tongue?" Asked Kagome.

"Bitch." Yelled Kikyo before storming off.

Sango and Miroku were standing with gawked expressions at Kagome. Rin burst out into laughter and Inuyasha started laughing so hard he leant against the locker but his locker was opened and he slowly fell into his locker still laughing.

"What a stuck up, rich shit." Said Kagome.

Those words made Inuyasha's eyes widen.

"She'll keep bothering you now." Said Miroku.

"I have to write that one down." Said Sango whose face was red with laughter.

Rin was still laughing, red, and crying.

"Rin. Stop laughing or you'll suffocate." Said Kagome.

Rin couldn't help it; she had just seen the rich shit of the school being down graded and stuck for words.

"I'll kill her one day." Said Kagome.

"Inuyasha…are you alright?" Asked Miroku and he pulled Inuyasha out of his locker.

Inuyasha's face was red and he had tears pouring down his face, same as Rin.

"That was so shitting awesome." Said Inuyasha.

"Thank you." Said Kagome.

"It's time to go to class in a minute so we might as well see you after school or tomorrow?" Asked Sango.

"You got it." Said Kagome.

Inuyasha and Kagome were finally left alone again.

"So what you got next?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Drama. You?" Asked Kagome.

"Social studies." Said Inuyasha.

"Ouch. Good luck with that. The teachers a bitch and she spits so sit at the back of the class…if you can." Said Kagome and she winked at him before running off to class just as the bell went.

_ Thanks. _ Thought Inuyasha.


	6. The invader

Inuyasha was sitting in social studies doing his usual thing of drawing. Sango was allocated a seat on the other side of the room near the door.

"Mr. Inuyasha." Said the teacher.

"Yea?" Asked Inuyasha looking up at the overly large teacher.

"We do not…wear our hats inside." Said the teacher.

"I know you don't, but I do." Said Inuyasha.

"Mr. Inuyasha." Warned the teacher.

"What?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Take off your hat." Demanded the teacher.

"And if I said no?" Asked Inuyasha.

" Go…sit…out…" The teacher yelled but couldn't finish her sentence as an office clerk opened the door.

"Inuyasha?" Asked the office clerk.

Inuyasha close his book and stood up.

"Yea?" Asked Inuyasha.

"You are needed at home." Said the office clerk and Inuyasha wrote a note and packed his stuff.

Inuyasha weaved between desks and slipped Sango the note he wrote before walking out. Sango opened it to read it. It read:

_ Please tell the others that I'll talk to 'em tomorrow. _

_Thanks Sango. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was he summoned away for?" Asked Kagome.

"I don't know." Replied Sango.

"Oh well. He'll tell us about it tomorrow I suppose." Said Miroku getting into the divers seat of the car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha reached the house and he stepped out of the car followed by Sesshomaru. When they went inside, they found their father standing and flirting with some lady demon who was laughing with him. She had long black hair and she wore a mini skirt with fishnet stockings, black boots, and a black, slightly see through top that made her look like the common slut with a few buttons undone at the top.

"What is it?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Oh. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. I'd like you to meet…your mother in law, Kaguya." Said InuTaisho.

"What?" Asked Inuyasha stunned.

"Hello." Said Sesshomaru.

"You dragged me out of school to meet some random whore you picked up off the street?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha watch your tone." Said InuTaisho.

"I see. He's a half-breed. He'll get punished for that behaviour." Said Kaguya.

Inuyasha growled before storming up to his room.

"Please excuse my brother. His intentions aren't all bad." Said Sesshomaru.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was pacing his room manically and kicking things about.

"Why did mother have to die? Now I have to live with freaking demons." Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha threw himself on his big bed and his hat fell off leaving him covering his eyes with the top of his forearm. Soon enough, he fell asleep. Inuyasha awoke when he heard some one walking up the stairs. Kaguya came into his room and shut the door behind her.

"What the hell do you want? And before you say anything, get your whore presence out of my room." Growled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. That's now ay to speak to your coming mother." Said Kaguya.

"You'll never be my mother." Growled Inuyasha.

"You're right. I'm a demon and she was a pathetic human." Said Kaguya.

"You slut. Get out of my room." Demanded Inuyasha.

"No. I want to talk." Said Kaguya seductively sitting on Inuyasha's bed beside him.

"I'm sorry if you want to talk, I don't." Said Inuyasha and he stood up.

"Well Inuyasha." Said Kaguya standing up.

"I think you're a smart boy." She continued walking over to Inuyasha.

"I'll give you until tomorrow to act nicer towards me or your life will most certainly be a living hell." She then finished almost kissing him.

Inuyasha watched as she turned and left.

"Screwed up whore." Yelled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned on his computer to see who was on MSN. Miroku was on and so Inuyasha thought he would ask him what he should do.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Typed Inuyasha.

"She sounds like one hell of a screwed up bitch that's for sure." Replied Miroku.

Inuyasha continued talking to Miroku and soon signed off to get some sleep. He laid on his bed listening to not silence, but the sounds of a bed thumping against a wall, growling, groans and moans. Inuyasha couldn't stand it. She was an invader in his life and he didn't stand for it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review...380 hits and only 6 reviews? Come on people, reiewing ain't all that hard. Please?


	7. A little mishap

The next day, Inuyasha got to school looking terrible, he hadn't had a wink of sleep and he was really pissed off. He went around the back as usual and walked into the hall to see Koga harassing Kagome. Inuyasha walked up to Koga and Kagome.

"Piss of Koga. I don't want it anymore." Said Kagome.

"What's wrong? Why are you refusing me?" Asked Koga.

"Because she's mine." Said Inuyasha.

Kagome just looked at Inuyasha wide eyed.

_Did he just say what I thought he said? _Thought Kagome.

"What did you say mutt?" Asked Koga standing up properly to face Inuyasha instead of leaning in on Kagome.

"She's mine so back off." Replied Inuyasha.

"I remember you…the new kid, Inu…trasher was is?" Asked Koga.

Inuyasha started growling.

"Inuyasha calm down." Said Kagome standing in front of him trying to calm him down.

"Mutt boy wants a fight does he?" Asked Koga.

"Hey Inuyasha." Said Miroku pulling up next to Koga with Sango and Rin.

"Half-breed boy wants a fight?" Asked Koga.

Inuyasha growled louder.

"Oh o." Said Miroku and he started backing away.

"I'm shaking in my boots." Said Koga before laughing.

"Shut up Koga." Yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha growled louder he couldn't go and attack Koga because Kagome was standing in front of him and held each of his biceps.

"Inuyasha. Calm down please." Said Kagome.

The bell rang to go to class.

"Inuyasha. It's class. Come on. We have science." Said Kagome and she escorted Inuyasha away from Koga.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha in science at the back and Koga sat at the front with Kikyo.

_Inuyasha said that I was his. What did he mean? Was I really his or was he just helping me? _Thought Kagome.

Kagome looked down to see Inuyasha drawing. She saw Koga (an identical resemblance to Koga) lying in a pool of blood while Inuyasha held a trophy up

for the world to see.

"What you drawing?" Whispered Kagome.

"Huh? Nothing." Said Inuyasha shutting the book and putting it away.

Kagome just sighed and went with the way it was. They dissected frogs in science. Inuyasha had heaps of fun, Kagome spent most of the time drawing.

The bell went and every one rushed out of class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you have this afternoon?" Asked Kagome.

"Geography." Said Inuyasha.

"That's right, you're in my class…silly me." Said Kagome.

Lunch was boring and no one could think of something to talk about. Geography was boring…again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now open your texts to page 103." Said the teacher.

Kagome had her head buried in her art book.

"Can I borrow your text book Kagome?" Whispered Inuyasha.

"Yea sure." Replied Kagome.

Inuyasha opened the book to the page and something fell out. Inuyasha picked up the piece of paper that fell out of the book and read it. It wrote:

_To MY dear, beloved, Kagome, _

_The kiss was delicious. _

_You certainly haven't lost your touch._

_I'll be looking forward to when you give up playing hard to get and finally see the light. _

_Koga. _

Inuyasha's face turned mad as he looked at the back of Koga's head sitting at the front of the class. He clutched the note hard and stood up.

"I need a hall pass." Said Inuyasha.

"And why's that?" Asked the teacher.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Said Inuyasha.

He had gathered the whole class' attention, including Kagome's.

"Certainly." Said the teacher and he wrote Inuyasha a note.

Inuyasha left the room and dropped the piece of paper on the floor. Kagome saw it and picked up the piece of crinkled paper. She read it and gasped.

"Inuyasha wait." She yelled running after him.

"Oh. Kagome and Inuyasha have issues." Said Koga.

"Shut the hell up Koga you dick." Yelled Kagome before running out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome searched for Inuyasha every where and ended up calling Miroku and Sango to help. They split up and Kagome finally found Inuyasha sitting at his locker with blood dripping off his knuckles.

"Inuyasha." Gasped Kagome and she ran forth to comfort him.

"Why did you come looking for me?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry you read that note. That wasn't for your eyes. Only mine." Said Kagome.

"Is he…your boy friend?" Asked Inuyasha.

"No. He used to be but he turned into a dickhead and now apparently wants me back." Said Kagome.

"Uh huh." Said Inuyasha.

"Don't sound so glum. Let me take a look to your hands." Said Kagome.

"They're fine. Just a few scratches." Said Inuyasha.

"What did you do?" Asked Kagome.

"Fell and scratched 'em." Said Inuyasha.

"More like you punched your locker or a tree." Said Kagome.

"How do you know?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Because I've seen Koga do it." Said Kagome.

"Oh." Replied Inuyasha.

"Look. Come on. Let's get you home." Said Kagome.

"No. I'll return to class." Replied Inuyasha.

"You're in no fit state to return to class." Said Kagome.

"I'm fine." Snapped Inuyasha.

Kagome gasped and pulled back in fright.

"You asshole. I was only trying to help." Yelled Kagome with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome." Said Inuyasha calmly.

"Piss off." Yelled Kagome and she ran out the front of school.

"Kagome. Come back." Said Inuyasha loudly.

Inuyasha got up and as he did, he heard a scream. He recognised that voice.

_Kagome. _ Thought Inuyasha wide eyes with shock.


	8. Disasters occur

Inuyasha ran outside to see Kagome at the bottom of the school stairs. She was unconscious and distorted with broken and dislocated bones and joints.

"Kagome." Yelled Inuyasha and he knelt by Kagome.

_Shit._Thought Inuyasha.

Sango came around the side of the building to see Inuyasha holding Kagome with tears in his eyes. She they were sitting surrounded in a small pool of blood. Sango shrieked with horror. Teachers, students and other staff came outside to see what all the commotion was. Miroku was shocked to the spot and all teachers were running around.

"Where's the first aid kit?" Asked a teacher.

"Where's the phone?" Asked another.

"Where's the phone book…?" Asked Another.

Sango called 000 and soon enough, ambulances pulled up outside of school.

"Inuyasha. You go with her." Said Sango.

"What?" Asked Miroku and Inuyasha simultaneously.

"I can't go." Said Sango sounding like she had been crying for hours and was about to be sick.

"Why not? You're her best friend." Said Inuyasha.

"I can't…" Said Sango before turning and vomiting.

"Hey Sango. Are you ok?" Asked Miroku.

More vomiting was his response.

"You go with Kagome. I'll stay with Sango." Said Miroku.

The ambulance men loaded Kagome in and Inuyasha got in with her watching Sango being carried off by Miroku.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was sitting in the hospital by Kagome, waiting for her to wake up. Kagome's mum appeared and burst into tears and had to stay outside. Inuyasha was just staring at Kagome when he looked up to see his father and Kaguya standing at the end of the bed.

"You have no right to be here." Said Inuyasha standing up defensively.

"You protect a human. How sweet." Said Kaguya.

"You're screwing a demon that slept with a human." Said Inuyasha and Kaguya's face turned sour.

"Inuyasha." Demanded InuTaisho.

"Get screwed. I'm staying here." Said Inuyasha sitting back down.

"Inuyasha get up now. We're leaving." Said InuTaisho…his blood was boiling.

"Inu…yasha?" Asked Kagome.

Inuyasha's hard face turned soft as he heard Kagome's voice. Kagome reached out to Inuyasha and touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry." Said Kagome with tears pouring down her cheeks.

"She's so angelic." Said InuTaisho tranced and immobilized.

"What ever." Said Kaguya turning her back to InuTaisho, Kagome and Inuyasha and looking at her nails.

"It's alright Kagome." Said Inuyasha taking Kagome's hand in an embrace with his 2.

Kagome stared into his eyes sadly. Kagome then looked at InuTaisho and her eyes widened.

"What's he doing here?" Asked Kagome wearily.

"I'm I…" Said InuTaisho before he was interrupted.

"He's here because he's doing a hospital visit." Said Inuyasha looking at his father sternly.

"Yep. That's me." Said InuTaisho understanding his son's look.

"How are you getting home?" Asked Kagome.

"I'm sure I'll find a way." Said Inuyasha.

"You could catch a ride with us if you like." Said InuTaisho.

"No thanks. I'll stay here for a while longer." Said Inuyasha.

"Ok." Said InuTaisho and he left the room, all the time keeping his eyes on Kagome.

"Why did you refuse a lift?" Asked Kagome.

"Because you have no one to keep you company." Replied Inuyasha.

"Sango can't come. She's got a phobia of hospitals and starts throwing up when mentioned." Said Kagome.

"That's what happened." Mumbled Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha. You're a good friend." Said Kagome before falling asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review i ask every 2 chapters...i'm not one of those crazy people that put "Don't forget to review!" Between each paragraph...so seem lucky adn please review...:D thanks...


	9. Back at school

It was a good 2 weeks before Kagome was back at school. It was Thursday. Kagome was able to walk but she had a sling and a cast on her right arm. She arrived at school with Sango and Miroku helping her to her locker. Inuyasha came from the side of the building looking sad and depressed. He looked up to see Kagome smiling and walking to the stairs and rushed over.

"Are you ok?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I'm fine Inuyasha. Thank you." Said Kagome smiling sweetly at him and staring into his eyes as he stared back.

"So Kagome. You going to tell us why and how you were hurt?" Asked Miroku.

"Yea. I tripped because I'm a clumsy ass." Replied Kagome.

"You dislocated your knee, right elbow and a finger. You broke your collar bone and fore arm." Said Sango.

"Yea. I tripped down those stairs." Said Kagome pointing to the front of the school where people were walking up to the stairs to the hall.

"I'm just glad you're ok." Said Inuyasha.

"Kagome." Yelled Rin as she ran forward with Sesshomaru following her slowly.

"Oh my gosh. Are you ok? I would have come to see you but mum wouldn't let me and Inuyasha said that you were totally fixed on getting…fixed and you were ok." Said Rin excitedly.

"Yep. And I had a visit from some one and his P/A." Said Kagome winking to Rin.

"Who?" Asked Rin excitedly again.

"Mr InuTaisho and his personal assistant." Said Kagome.

Rin squealed with excitement and Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes.

_When will they learn that his a dickhead that can't see even to the end of his nose? _Thought Inuyasha.

"Well I think we should go in." Said Sango.

Every one helped Kagome some way. Lunch wasn't too quick to appear but when it did, Kagome was happy.

"I finally get some air." Said Kagome sitting in her usual spot with the others.

"Kagome." Came Koga's voice.

Kagome looked up at where Koga was approaching from the group that sat _at _the fountain.

"Hey Koga." Replied Kagome.

"How's my pretty girl? Not too hurt I hope." Said Koga.

"Koga. Don't go there." Snapped Kagome.

"Come sit with us." Said Koga.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku just looked at her.

"No. I want to stay here with my friends." Said Kagome.

"What?" Asked Koga.

"You heard. I want to stay here." Replied Kagome.

"Fine." Growled Koga before stomping back to his group.

"You turned down Koga?" Asked Sango stunned.

"Yea. So?" Asked Kagome.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled and Inuyasha let a small smile escape before returning to a sad state of affair.

"I'm going for a walk." Said Inuyasha standing up.

"Wait Inuyasha. I'll come with you." Said Kagome.

"No. I just want to be alone." Snapped Inuyasha.

"I need the exercise." Replied Kagome.

"Fine." Mumbled Inuyasha.

"Those 2 fight like they should be together." Said Miroku.

"Yep." Agreed Sango.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking around the grounds and stopped when they were out of earshot from every one.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Asked Kagome.

"Nothing. Why?" Asked Inuyasha.

"You're not usual today. Are you still upset about that note?" Asked Kagome.

"No. It's got nothing to do with that." Replied Inuyasha.

"Then tell me." Said Kagome.

"It's none of your business." Said Inuyasha turning away.

"Just tell me already you little shit." Said Kagome pulling on the sleeve of his jersey.

The jersey slipped to show bruising all down his neck and shoulder.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with saddened eyes. Kagome let go and stepped away.

"I'm…so sorry." Said Kagome shocked as tears swelled in her eyes.

Inuyasha just grunted.

"What…happened?" Asked Kagome.

"It's nothing." Said Inuyasha.

"It's got to be something if you have bruising all down your neck and shoulder." Replied Kagome.

"You really want to know?" Asked Inuyasha angrily.

"Yea." Replied Kagome with the same tone as Inuyasha.

"My father…" Said Inuyasha angrily before pulling back and looking away.

"Where do you want the story from? The beginning or half way?" Asked Inuyasha.

"The beginning." Demanded Kagome.


	10. Kagome knows

"Mum. I'm home and I brought a friend." Yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha stepped through the door and looked around. It sure was different to the mansion he lived in.

"Wow." Said Inuyasha looking around.

"Don't seem so fascinated. It's nothing really." Said Kagome.

"It's so cosy." Said Inuyasha.

"Yea. Come take a seat." Said Kagome as she sat on the couch so she would face Inuyasha when he hat down.

Inuyasha sat down and looked at Kagome.

"Ok. The beginning. My parents split up." Said Inuyasha facing Kagome.

"Go on." Said Kagome.

"Well…my parents split up when I was small and my father moved to the city, I stayed in the country but in a well respected town. My mother died from a robbery just before I broke up from school last year. It was only me and my mother, no one else. One day, my father came to pick me up. It was either him or an orphanage." Said Inuyasha before pausing.

"Kagome…my father is…" Said Inuyasha trying to continue but the flash of Kagome stuck to his mind:

"_What a stuck up, rich shit." Said Kagome. _

Inuyasha came back to reality.

"Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome trying to look under his had to his eyes.

"Kagome. Do you…like me?" Asked Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed and pulled back.

"Of course I do…as a friend." Said Kagome blushing even more.

"Well you promise not to get mad?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Yea…" Said Kagome.

"My father is InuTaisho, as is Sesshomaru's father." Said Inuyasha looking completely away from Kagome.

After a short time of silence, Inuyasha looked to Kagome who was smiling happily.

"I know you hate rich shits." Said Inuyasha.

"I don't think you're a rich shit." Laughed Kagome.

Inuyasha smiled looking at Kagome.

"So you still haven't reached the part of _where _you got those bruises." Said Kagome.

"Well you know that personal assistant that came in with my father at the hospital?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Yea. She was a bitch." Said Kagome.

"She's a demon of sorts called Kaguya. She's no P/A. She's engaged to my father. The whore gets me on my own…mostly at night when every one else is busy and I'm doing my own thing in my room. If I don't show her any sign of respect or devotion she hurts me. I can't attack her back. If I do…it would be the end of my life." Said Inuyasha going back to looking at the floor away from Kagome.

A silence then filled the air and then a few sobs. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who had her head bowed and tears dripping from her nose.

"You aren't crying are you?" Asked Inuyasha trying to get a look at Kagome's eyes.

"No. It's something in my eye." Said Kagome.

"I shouldn't have told you." Said Inuyasha.

"I'm fine." Said Kagome looking up with a smile.

"Good." Replied Inuyasha.

"She is such a stuck up whore." Said Kagome angrily.

"And she's screwing my father." Said Inuyasha.

"What?" Asked Kagome.

"After she comes and hits me for bad behaviour, I attend to my wounds. Not long after, the unmistakable sounds of the bed against the wall and father's growl is heard through the walls. It's sickening." Said Inuyasha shuddering.

"I'm sorry for you Inuyasha." Said Kagome and she hugged him with one arm as best as she could.

Inuyasha blushed and hugged her back.

"Thanks Kagome." Whispered Inuyasha.

"Kagome has a boyfriend, Kagome has a boyfriend." Yelled Sota.

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha blushing.

"Come here you little shit." Yelled Kagome angrily to Sota.

"What you going to do?" Asked Sota before poking out his tongue.

Kagome stood up with rage and Sota yelled and ran off.

"I'm so sorry for that." Said Kagome calmly as she sat back down.

"It's alright." Replied Inuyasha.

"He's a little shit that if he wasn't my brother who cries to mum, I would kill 'im if I thought I'd get away with it." Said Kagome.

"I should really get going." Said Inuyasha standing up.

"Really? You want a lift?" Asked Kagome following Inuyasha's move of standing.

"No I'm ok." Replied Inuyasha.

"How you going to get home?" Asked Kagome.

"Call." Said Inuyasha taking his flip phone out of his pocket.

"Do you have MSN?" Asked Kagome.

"Yea." Replied Inuyasha.

"What's your e-mail address?" Asked Kagome. Replied Inuyasha.

"Cool. Said Kagome.

Inuyasha smiled.

"Thanks." He said staring into Kagome's eyes and she stared back.

A knock sounded from the front door.

"That's my ride." Said Inuyasha still staring into Kagome's eyes.

"Yea…" Replied Kagome staring back.

Inuyasha leant into Kagome.

"Get a room already." Said Sota who was standing on the stairs.

Kagome pulled away blushing and so did Inuyasha. The knock on the door sounded again.

"Get the damn door Kagome." Said Sota.

"No. You get it asshole." Yelled Kagome.

"Kagome…Sota…no swearing." Came their mother's voice from the kitchen.

"I'll get the stupid door." Said Kagome and she opened the door to see InuTaisho.

"Hello beautiful girl. Are you well?" Asked InuTaisho before taking Kagome's hand and kissing it lightly.

"Um…" Said Kagome speechless.

"You were hurt and thus made you hospitalised. Are you better?" Asked InuTaisho standing up straight.

"Yea...I mean…yes sir." Said Kagome.

"What'd be your name?" Asked InuTaisho.

"My name is Kagome." Replied Kagome.

"What a beautiful name…Kagome." Said InuTaisho.

"Where's the whore?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." Snapped InuTaisho.

"What? You going to kill me?" Asked Inuyasha.

InuTaisho growled.

"No. I don't attack my sons." Replied InuTaisho.

"Well I'll see you at school tomorrow Kagome." Said Inuyasha reluctant to go with his father as he walked passed Kagome.

"See you tomorrow." Replied Kagome.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews always help me decide wether a next chapter is worth putting up or not :D.


	11. It all falls a part

It's Friday. Kagome, Miroku and Sango were sitting waiting for Inuyasha at lunch in their usual spot.

"Inuyasha walked into to class to day _really _late." Said Miroku.

"Oh. Why's that?" Asked Kagome.

"I don't know, he wont talk about it but he had a black eyes and 2 parallel scratches down his left cheek." Replied Miroku.

Kagome looked worried and sadly at the ground.

"He doesn't like talking about things. Does he." Said Sango.

"Yea. When you were away Kagome, he wouldn't talk about anything. He would turn up to school with scratches on his arms and bruises." Said Miroku.

Kagome's eyes shot straight up to meet with Miroku's eyes.

"Kagome. Kagome." Yelled Rin running towards them

As Rin passed the fountain. one of the guys that hung around the fountain (Kikyo and Koga's group) stuck his leg out and tripped her over. Rin flew through the air, hit the ground face first and her skirt flew up. Some of the guys' wolf whistled while others laughed. Rin stood up not crying or laughing. Rin brushed herself off before turning to Koga who was the one that tripped her over.

"What are you Koga? A pervert?" Yelled Rin.

Kikyo and the girls in her group giggled.

"What you laughing at Kikyo? You know that your legs aren't as great as Rin's." Said Kagome walking to Rin's side.

"You're a dick Koga. You couldn't find a human let alone a demon to screw you." Said Rin.

Every one went silent and Koga smiled.

"Go get laid already…oh wait…I forgot, you don't have any one to get laid by." Said Rin smirking.

Koga's face turned from entertained to angry. He started growling and stomping towards Rin angrily ready to hit her.

"Don't think about it." Said Inuyasha stepping in front of Rin and Kagome who was standing next to Rin.

"Inuyasha." Whispered Kagome staring at the back of his head.

"Mutt shit. Who gave you the black eye?" Asked Koga smirking.

"Like you give a shit." Said Inuyasha.

"I want to congratulate them on a good job." Replied Koga.

Inuyasha started growling.

"Inuyasha." Said Kagome stepping between Koga and Inuyasha and facing Inuyasha.

"Kagome. Let him hit me…let him get expelled." Said Koga.

"No you asshole." Yelled Kagome turning to Koga.

"Kagome. You'll hurt your arm." Said Rin.

"Let me. If it stops Inuyasha, so be it." Said Kagome leaning her body weight on to Inuyasha and holding on to his sleeve with her able arm.

"Inuyasha stop." Said Kagome.

"I can't believe you try to protect such an ugly ass of a half-breed." Said Koga.

Inuyasha stopped growling and broke from Kagome's grip. He turned and walked away. Miroku and Sango stopped him and grabbed his arms but he growled aggressively and both of them jumped back a couple feet and let him pass.

"Inuyasha." Yelled Kagome but Inuyasha was gone.

"You dickhead Koga." Yelled Kagome furiously as she stomped up to Koga.

"You think you have power over me?" Asked Kagome.

"Um…no…" Said Koga.

"Well you sure as hell act like it. You _are _a pile of shit." Yelled Kagome.

"Kagome." Laughed Koga going to take her into an embrace.

"Don't Koga." Said Kagome pushing him back with her left arm.

"Come on Kagome." Said Koga.

"No." Said Kagome turning to Rin and walking away.

Koga grabbed Kagome's left wrist and turned her to him and pulled her in close and give her a passionate kiss that Kagome looked like she was in and enjoying. Inuyasha watched from a tree and growled. Every one o-ed. When Kagome broke from the kiss, she wiped her mouth staring angrily at Koga.

"You dick. When will you learn that I will never love you?" Asked Kagome.

"Yea you suck it to him Kagome." Yelled Rin.

"Shut up you human bitch." Said Koga.

"Koga. Just leave it." Said Kikyo standing up and seductively walking over and standing close to Koga.

The bell for lessons to begin again rang out through the grounds. Every one dispersed and Kagome was left in history with no friend to sit next to besides Sango and Miroku. Kagome started drawing and she drew her feelings (Kagome is left handed). By the end of school, Kagome had her head on the desk and her hand over the drawing. When Sango and Miroku awoke her, the teacher was already looking at the drawing. The drawing was of a girl in a dark corner of a room with a candle in front of her and a plate next to it with a heart on it. The girl had blood splatters trailing from her feet to the small plate. You could not see the girls face or body, just the shins of her jeans, her shoes, a little bit of her thighs and ass, her forearms that crossed over one another and rested on her knees, a side of her torso and the top or back, of her head. The drawing was beautifully shaded and depressing. Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked at the teacher sadly. Kagome was given back her drawing and allowed to leave. Kagome didn't speak to any one. There was no Inuyasha and every one knew she was upset. Kagome wrote a note and slid it in Inuyasha's locker.

"You want a lift Kagome?" Asked Sango.

Kagome just shook her head in response.

"You sure?" Asked Miroku.

Kagome nodded.

"Alright. See you tomorrow then?" Asked Sango and Kagome nodded once more.

Miroku and Sango felt guilty leaving Kagome to get home on her own, especially when she was injured but they knew better than to argue with Kagome. They knew that she wanted to be alone and so they respected her wish.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was walking along when she saw a familiar face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Like father, Like son

Kagome kept on walking towards the face only to be stopped by some one taking hold of her arm from behind.

"Kagome?" Asked InuTaisho.

"Oh. Hello sir." Said Kagome turning to InuTaisho.

"Where's Inuyasha? Jaken said that he wasn't waiting at school." Said InuTaisho.

"I don't…know. He got into a…a…" Said Kagome as tears swelled in her eyes and she was unable to finish her sentence.

"Please tell me he didn't get into yet another fight?" Asked InuTaisho.

Kagome nodded and she dropped her art book and it opened to the page of a lonesome figure standing on a hill with the sun behind them.

"Here let me get that." Said InuTaisho bending down and picking it up and taking a detailed look at the picture.

"This is fantastic." Said InuTaisho.

"It's nothing. Just a scrap book I keep." Replied Kagome.

"Do you mind if I look through it?" asked InuTaisho.

"Um…no…I guess not." Said Kagome.

InuTaisho took Kagome to a small park where they sat on a bench and InuTaisho flicked through the drawings.

"These are fantastic." Said InuTaisho with complete shock.

"They're just sketches." Said Kagome.

"Do you mind if you draw me something?" Asked InuTaisho.

"No. Not at all. What would you like?" Asked Kagome.

"A bird…a sparrow sitting in a small branch with 2 cherry blossoms, one smaller than the other on the right side of the bird." Said InuTaisho.

"Ok." Replied Kagome.

Kagome began drawing. It took her a good 45 minutes or so to get every little detail right but InuTaisho didn't mind waiting. Kagome showed him the picture after she was done and he took it to be admired.

"Wow. This is stunning." Said InuTaisho.

"You think?" Asked Kagome.

"Oh yea. I can't remember if Inuyasha draws any more. It's been years since I last saw his drawings." Said InuTaisho still staring at the picture with awe.

"He's a great drawer. I have a drawing I asked for him to do hanging up in the back of my locker…framed." Said Kagome.

"I love everything about this picture. The shading, the way you really caught where the sparrow was looking at the way you got the texture and shape of the blossoms to show like they were real." Said InuTaisho not taking his eyes off the picture.

Kagome blushed.

"Thank you." Said Kagome.

Kagome took a glimpse of her phone.

"Shit. It's five o'clock. Bugger it." Yelled Kagome standing up.

InuTaisho just looked at her back stunned. Kagome paused for a second before her face turned white with shock.

"Shit." Yelled Kagome.

"I did it again." She said covering her mouth.

Kagome then turned to InuTaisho smiling.

"I'm so sorry. I really got to get going. Good bye." Said Kagome before running off.

InuTaisho sighed.

_What a nice kid. _He thought before getting up and walking the opposite way to Kagome.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had reached home and ran straight to her room ignoring her brother's comment which was:

"Why you so late home Kagome? Been having fun with your boyfriend?" Asked Sota but he was completely ignored and he turned red with anger.

Kagome reached her room and closed the door behind her. She took her bag off and dumped it at the bottom of her bed. She then flopped on the bed with her eyes closed.

_I can't believe I was such a dick. I swore 3 times in front of InuTaisho. The InuTaisho. What impression have I given out to him? _Thought Kagome.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened and she rolled off her bed and got to her computer. She turned her computer on and signed on to MSN. Rin, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Koga, Hakkaku, Ginta and Bankotsu were online. Kagome was looking for one person in particular and sighed in disappointment. All of a sudden, her computer made a ding noise. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha had signed on. Kagome quickly signed on and started talking to every one.

"Hey." Typed Kagome.

"Hey." Replied Inuyasha.

"So what cha doing tomorrow?" Typed Kagome.

"Nothing. Why?'' Asked Inuyasha.

"Well Sango, Miroku and I want to go see Underworld, Rin wanted to come with us too. I was wondering if you wanted to come." Typed Kagome.

"Sure. If it gets me out of this hell hole." Replied Inuyasha.

"Cool." Replied Kagome and she added Sango, Miroku, Rin and Sesshomaru to the conversation so she didn't have heaps of conversations up all at once.

Kagome was talking in a hectic 6-way conversation and in a conversation with Koga telling him to shut up and piss off every 2 sentences.

"Kagome…come on. Why do you like dog shit breath more than me?" Asked Koga.

"Excuse me?" Replied Kagome.

"I got to go…love you Kagz." Typed Koga before signing off.

"Dickhead." Said Kagome and she went back to talking in her 6-way conversation that had progressed rapidly. Kagome talked for a while before she was called down for dinner. When Kagome got back, she found the conversation was progressing at a fast rate with every line as a curse. Kagome ended up laughing. Inuyasha was swearing at his brother. Sesshomaru appeared to be away and soon lines of gibberish appeared from Inuyasha. A few minutes later they both returned to normal. Rin was the first to sign off, and then Miroku and Sango went off together (they always do), Sesshomaru signed off leaving Kagome and Inuyasha.

"So…you actually going to come tomorrow?" Typed Kagome.

"Yea sure. Why not?" Replied Inuyasha.

"Yep. We can get lunch and then shopping." Typed Kagome.

"Shopping?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Yep." Replied Kagome.

"Cool. I got to go get some rest. Talk to you later." Said Inuyasha.

"K. See ya…talk to you later." Said Kagome and Inuyasha signed off.

Kagome shut down her computer and got changed into her pyjama's. Kagome got into bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. She couldn't help but worry about Inuyasha and she couldn't help but think about InuTaisho and how kind he was. Kagome found her hand automatically doing what it does when she's bored. Drawing. Kagome had coloured pencils beside her and so she added colour to her drawing. Kagome looked at the drawing before closing the book and putting it on the floor and turning off the light.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are essential for updating. :D please?


	13. The movies

The consistent beeping of Inuyasha's alarm sounded in his delicate ears. He awoke and got out of bed with just his Pyjama pants on. He had few bruises on his shoulders from the front but when he turned around, he had one bruise after another. Inuyasha walked lazily into the shower. He came back out to search his wardrobe for clothes. He found a black t-shirt with: 'Don't mess with me.' written on the front and then: 'asshole' written on the back. He pulled the shirt on gingerly and not to forget his usually jersey. Inuyasha found a pair of jeans that were ripped and pulled them on. He pulled on some trainers as well as his hat and he walked down stairs for breakfast. When he got into the dinning hall, he found Kaguya sitting in InuTaisho's lap with her tongue down his throat. Inuyasha recoiled with disgust. InuTaisho broke free from the kiss and looked up at Inuyasha. Kaguya licked the side of InuTaisho's neck gently.

"Inuyasha. Miroku called. He said you were to meet them in the centre cinemas at 12. It's 10 now." Said InuTaisho.

"Yea…so?" Asked Inuyasha.

"You're just a little early." Said InuTaisho.

"Right." Replied Inuyasha.

"Do you want a lift?" Asked InuTaisho.

"No." Said Inuyasha walking away.

Kaguya and InuTaisho went back to what they were doing. Inuyasha stormed out of the house but not before picking up his wallet, phone and house keys. He got the black limo that drove him away from his house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up slowly and yawned.

_It's Saturday, it's Saturday. Yay…it's Saturday. _Thought Kagome stretching.

_Shit it's Saturday. _ Thought Kagome pulling back the covers of her bed and rushing to get ready. Kagome jumped into the shower and washed her hair. She then ran to her wardrobe and started pulling out everything she owed once again.

_Shit, shit, shit. What to wear? _Thought Kagome looking at everything thrown across her room.

"Kagome. Don't you have a movie date today?" Asked her mother from down stairs.

"Yea." Yelled Kagome in reply.

"It's 11 o'clock dear." Replied Kagome's mum.

"I know I'm running late." Yelled Kagome and she picked up her clean pair of her favourite jeans.

Kagome doesn't just have one pair of her favourite jeans, she has 3. She also had 2 pairs that were worn out and ripped. They were her BEST jeans. She finally picked up her best pair of BEST jeans and pulled them on. She then found her favourite black shirt that had gold buttons down the front with 9 small pleats at each side. The sleeves travelled down to her hands were it did up with a gold button for a cuff. It was a V-neck with a small collar around the neckline. She then pulled on a strapped corset type piece of clothing and then went to her school bag and pulled out her make up bag. She applied her mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow and a small amount of blush. She then took a black material, one strapped bag that slipped over her head and right shoulder. Kagome then brushed her hair and put it up in a bun with chopsticks holding it in place.

"Kagome. It's eleven forty-five." Yelled Kagome's mum from down stairs.

"Shit." Yelled Kagome and she shover her make up bag, phone and wallet into her bag.

She then ran out of her room but not before grabbing a woollen, hooded coat that did up with 6 buttons at the front like a 6 pack arrangement. Kagome ran into the car and closed the door behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell is Kagome?" Asked Rin in an aggravated tone.

Rin was wearing her favourite mini skirt (she always is), strapped high heals, a nice, red halter neck top and a black waistcoat over the top.

"I'm sure she'll turn up." Said Sango.

"She better or else." Replied Rin.

"Look. It's 12 now and the movie starts. We've got 15 minutes of ads so you guys go in and I'll wait for Kagome with our tickets out here." Said Inuyasha.

"Really?" Asked Miroku.

"Yea sure. Why not?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Ok." Said Sango.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Said Rin and she walked in with Sango.

"Thanks mate." Said Miroku handing Inuyasha 2 tickets and following Rin and Sango into the cinema.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum. Drive faster." Said Kagome from the back seat.

"I can't Kagome. It's chock o' block. It's a big traffic jam." Replied Kagome's mum.

There was some road works ahead of them and it was only 6 blocks to the cinema. Kagome got out of the car and cut across the traffic to the footpath. She ran for her life towards the cinema.

_I'm so glad I wore trainers. _Thought Kagome.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was leaning against the cinema waiting.

_Maybe she won't show. _Thought Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was only a block away when she was stopped by the lights. She saw Inuyasha and her face lightened up. She then saw Inuyasha turn around and head into the cinema.

_No. _She thought.

The green man appeared and she ran across the lights to the cinema. Inuyasha was just handing the man the ticket.

"Inuyasha. Wait." Yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome running towards him breathing heavily.

"Kagome." Said Inuyasha walking towards her. Kagome reached Inuyasha breathing heavily. Kagome then took a deep breath in and fell into Inuyasha's arms like a rag doll as her eyes went blurry.

"Kagome. Shit." Said Inuyasha lowering Kagome to the ground gently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.


	14. Long version of truth or dare

Kagome woke up to be looking at Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Rin.

"Kagome. Are you ok?" Asked Rin.

"What…happened?" Asked Kagome sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"You fainted apparently." Said Sango.

Kagome grabbed her head.

"Why does my head feel like a tone of bricks?" Asked Kagome.

"Because you haven't fully recovered." Said Inuyasha staring into her eyes sadly.

"Did you guys see the movie?" Asked Kagome.

"No. The door boy came in and got us just as it was 10 minutes in." Said Miroku.

"I'm sorry." Said Kagome as tears swelled in her eyes.

"It's a shame. I was looking forward to i…" Said Rin but she was cut off as Sango hit her.

"Ow." Said Rin rubbing her arm.

"I'm such a burden." Said Kagome looking sadly to the ground.

"You're not a burden." Said Inuyasha resting his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome blushed and looked away.

"Well come on. Let's go to my place and we can chill out there." Said Miroku.

"Oh right." Said Rin happily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every one got to the car and Miroku was standing at the driver's door waiting for the others to figure out where they were going to sit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the car, Miroku was driving, Sango in the passenger seat, Inuyasha behind Sango, Kagome in the middle and Rin behind Miroku. Rin being Rin was boisterous and wanted to listen to music up full blast but Inuyasha stopped her with his sensitive ears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached Miroku's house and they all ran down to the basement. A.k.a: the chill room. It was huge with sofa's, a stereo, mini bar and fridge, flat screen T.V, billiards table and games galore.

"Wow." Said Rin looking around.

"Now no over exerting yourself Kagome." Said Miroku.

"Has this been newly done?" Asked Sango.

"Yea." Replied Miroku walking over to the mini fridge.

He took out 5 lemonades and threw one to Inuyasha who opened it and passed it to Kagome, one to Sango and Rin, and then another one to Inuyasha. Every one took a seat. Rin was the first to take out the PS and start playing. Every one talked for ages and then all played PS. Inuyasha had nothing to say most of the time. He just sat staring at Kagome. They soon moved on to all time favourite game besides spin the bottle…truth, dare, double dare, love, kiss or torture. Rin was first up, she chose dare and Miroku was her darer.

"I dare you to take of your bra and wear it on your head." Said Miroku.

"You have got to be kidding." Said Rin.  
"No." Replied Miroku and every one couldn't help but let a few giggles escape.

Rin walked into the bathroom and came out with her bra on her head.

"Alright. Kagome." Said Rin.

"Um…torture." Said Kagome.

Every one looked at one another. They couldn't torture Kagome, she was injured.

"No fun." Said Rin.

"Sango." Said Kagome.

"Double Dare." Said Sango.

"With?" Asked Kagome.  
"Miroku." Smiled Sango.

"I dare you to swap clothes with Miroku." Said Kagome.

Rin couldn't help it. She was turning red and was about to burst. Inuyasha tried to keep a straight face but failed. Miroku and Sango just looked at each other worriedly and then shocked at Kagome.

"What's the problem?" Asked Kagome.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other again.

"You guys have probably screwed each other so a little clothes swap ain't a big deal." Said Kagome.

"Fine." Said Sango standing up.

Miroku looked at the skirt Sango was wearing and gulped. After a lot of swearing and yelling and loud crashing noises, Sango came out wearing Miroku's clothes. As soon as she took 2 steps, she had to be quick to recover the jeans that slipped to her ankles. Miroku then came out and every one cracking it. Rin was suffocating from the lack of oxygen and she was crying. Inuyasha was crying and so was Kagome. Sango giggled and Miroku just shot every one nasty glares. Sango's top was shoe-string strapped and was too small for Miroku lengthwise so much that his abs showed.

"This is humiliating." Said Miroku going to sit down but found it restricting and had to kneel. Every one cracked up.

"Inuyasha." Said Miroku.

"Dare." Replied Inuyasha.

"Every one likes dares." Said Kagome.

"I dare you to let Kagome, Rin and Sango make you up to be a girl." Said Miroku smirking.

"No way. No make up." Said Inuyasha.

"The penalty for not doing the dare is that you have to walk into school wearing your clothes inside out…for a whole week." Said Rin.

"Fine." Growled Inuyasha and he sat as Sango, Rin and Kagome yelled excitedly.

Kagome, Sango and Rin ran to their bags taking out all in all 4 make up bags (Sango carries her hair straightener with her every where).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were done, Inuyasha had a dead straight fringe that was on the side, he had pig tails, eyeliner, mascara (lots of eyeliner and mascara), a thick layer of purple eye shadow that made his amber eyes stand out, he had a nice coat of blush and glassy looking lips that were a luscious red. Inuyasha sat pouting and staring at the mirror evilly. Rin was suffocating (as usual), Kagome and Sango were sniggering and Miroku was getting secret pictures of Inuyasha alone. He then got one with the 3 make up artist with their creation. Inuyasha almost broke the camera chasing Miroku around the basement.

A knock came at the basement door. The camera was in Miroku's hand but the memory card was safe. Inuyasha was piled on Miroku with Sango and Rin. Kagome was just laughing on the couch. Every one stopped though when the knocking sounded for the 2nd time.

"Miroku. Rin's parents are here to pick her up." Said a lady's voice.

"I'm coming." Yelled Rin.

"Shit." Said Rin feeling her head to find she still had her bra on her head.

Rin quickly sucked into the bathroom and changed. She came out and grabbed her stuff.

"See you tomorrow or on Monday Rin." Said Kagome.

"See you guys later." Said Rin and she disappeared up the basement steps.

"What do you want to do now?" Asked Sango as she climbed off Inuyasha who eventually climbed of Miroku still with his girly looks.

"I want to get out of your clothes before they rip." Said Miroku.

"You're pants are way to loose. No wonder I can see your underwear all the time." Said Sango as they fought to the bathroom.

When they re-emerged, they were back to wearing normal stuff…Inuyasha was the only one that had to walk out of the house with the dare still place on him.

"So what is it we want to do now?" Asked Sango.

"Remember that drawing game we used to play in primary?" Asked Miroku.

"Possibly…" Replied Kagome.

"What was it? Mr…" Said Miroku trailing off to think.

"Mr. Squiggle?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Yea. Girls verse boys. You know you'll lose." Said Miroku.

"No we wont." Said Kagome.

"You're on." Said Inuyasha.

Sango drew a few squiggles on 2 BIG pieces of paper. They were identical. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the squiggles with sweat drops.

"Ready…go." Said Sango and they each started drawing.

Kagome finished 20 minutes later with a lake and lilies and frogs and a small bridge. Inuyasha ended up with a detailed picture of a nightclub. Sango and Miroku looked from one picture to another. They were so different. The doorbell rang and Miroku's mum opened the door.

"Sango. Kagome. You're turn." Said Miroku's mum.

"Coming." Said the girls in unison.

"We'll see you boys on Monday." Said Kagome picking up her stuff, turning and walking 2 steps up the stairs before turning to Sango and Miroku.

Sango and Miroku were tongue tied in a passionate kiss of power. They finally broke apart and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and sat on the couch while Kagome sighed and walked up the stairs.

"See ya Inuyasha." Yelled Kagome.

"Bye Kagome." Said Inuyasha.

"Bye Miroku. Inuyasha." Said Sango.

"School?" Asked Miroku.

"Most definitely." Said Sango blushing before she ran up the stairs after Kagome.

The front door closed and the 2 boys were alone.

"Hey what's that?" Asked Inuyasha looking at a black book at the bottom of the stairs.

Miroku walked over to see that it was Kagome's art book.

"Shit. She left it. She'll go mental." Said Miroku.

"I'll drop it into her on my way through." Said Inuyasha.

"I wander what she draws. She hardly shows any one her pictures." Said Miroku about to open the book when Inuyasha snatched it out of his hands.

"No. An art book is an art book. People hate others sneaking through it." Said Inuyasha.

"And if she drew you like you draw her? What would you say?" Asked Miroku.

Inuyasha blushed. He glared at Miroku trying to see through the hard exterior.

"Fine." Said Inuyasha passing the book to Miroku who took it with glee and started flicking through the pages.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review. I can't strain enough how much I love reviews. (Not as much as Inuyasha and Evanescence but hey…) PLEASE R & R.


	15. The emotions of art

_Shit. Where's my art book? _Thought Kagome as she searched high and low for her beloved black book.

_Shit. It's with…Miroku…and…and… _Though Kagome but she couldn't finish off her thought.

Kagome visioned of when they were doing. They were searching through her personal art.

"Why those dickheads will get an ear bashing." Said Kagome glaring into the wall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku was flicking pages slowly, looking at each picture for a good 3 minutes at a time to take everything in. Inuyasha sat playing Nintendo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm gonna kill 'em if they go through that book. _Thought Kagome and she signed invisibly on to MSN to find the usual except for Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha.

Rin was on but she wouldn't be very much fun because Sesshomaru was online. Kagome signed off and sighed. She had nothing better to do than read or draw on scrap pieces of paper. She hated drawing on scrap pieces of paper because they always turned out good and she always forgot to add them to the rest of her art book and slowly lost them or destroyed them by accident.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day. It was Sunday and it was as boring as watching grass grow for all. Sango was up taking her brother Kohaku to his game, Kagome was being a lazy bum as always and sleeping in, Miroku was working out, and Inuyasha was sitting on the floor with his back to his bed staring at Kagome's art book. Inuyasha got up and picked the book up only to put it down again.

"I can't go through it like Miroku did." Said Inuyasha as he manically ripped his hair out.

"Inuyasha. I need your assistance." Yelled InuTaisho.

"Coming." Said Inuyasha and he ran out of his room leaving the book behind.

Inuyasha walked down stairs cautiously and looked around for HER…but found nothing of the sort.

"So where's the whore?" Asked Inuyasha meeting up with his father in his father's study.

"She's not around." Said InuTaisho.

"So what's up?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I need to speak to you about Kaguya." Said InuTaisho.

"I don't want to speak about that whore of a bitch." Growled Inuyasha.

"The thing is that I've realized something." Said InuTaisho.

"Oh yea? You realized that she's a slut?" Asked Inuyasha.

InuTaisho sighed.

"I thought I actually loved her, but…when I took a glimpse of Kagome in the hospital, I realized I'm still not over your mother. I'm happy that you found love with a human. They are much more trust worthy than a demon." Said InuTaisho looking sadly at the ground.

"So your opinion of Kaguya is?" Asked Inuyasha happily.

"Kaguya's just in it for money…and the sex." Said InuTaisho.

"So you know then?" Asked Inuyasha happily.

"Yea." Mumbled InuTaisho.

"So…why don't you tell her to go get screwed some where else?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Because she has control over me." Said InuTaisho undoing the top buttons of his shirt to reveal a black seal of a star inside a circle on his collar bone.

"That's a black seal." Growled Inuyasha

"She's playing me for all the money. I'm sorry that I never stopped her when she hurt you. I was unable to move." Said InuTaisho.

"That's black sorcery. It's not allowed here any more." Said Inuyasha.

"I know but if I call the police, she can control the situation to look like she's innocent." Said InuTaisho.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Said Inuyasha smiling wickedly.

"Don't get hurt Inuyasha." Said InuTaisho.

"I won't." Said Inuyasha and he ran back up to his room and closed the door.

Inuyasha planted a camera hidden on a shelf. He'd been taking notes on where Kaguya actually hurt him and he knew that he could get physical evidence about it. When Inuyasha set up the camera, he stepped back knocking Kagome's art book onto the ground. He looked down in confusion and picked it up to see himself on the page, just sitting at a desk, drawing. He couldn't believe the shading, proportion and everything else. It was an exact replica only 15 times smaller and on paper. Inuyasha was mesmerized by this drawing and could help but flick to the next page with awe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was going insane, pacing her room, looking at a stack of papers and a pencil that was sitting on a half drawn flower.

_I can't draw on scrap paper. Maybe if I find a folder I can put them all in then I'll be ok. _Thought Kagome and she searched her room for a folder.

When Kagome couldn't find a folder, Kagome stood shocked to the spot almost ripping her hair out.

_I can't draw unless I have something where I can put it safely. _Thought Kagome and she ran out of her room and into her brother's room where she found a full folder that was named 'geography'.

Kagome emptied the innards into a bin and ran back to her desk and started drawing. By the time of dinnertime, Kagome had filled half her folder. She ran down stairs ate super fast like always, ran back up stairs and started drawing. When Kagome couldn't fit any more pieces of paper in her folder, she finished and went to have a shower and then to bed. Kagome's dream was odd:

_Kagome was drawing on pieces of scrap paper. She drew something beautifully and then she was on to the next piece of paper, and the next. Kagome then lost all the papers and her art book appeared before her as she cried over her wonderful pieces of art that were sucked into a black hole. _

"_Kagome. Why did you not draw in ME? Why did you draw on those pieces of inferior paper?" Asked the book. _

"_I'm sorry. I put them in my brother's geography book. I swear." Said Kagome. _

"_Kagome Higurashi. You will become a drawing for you are a traitor to art." Said the book as it hovered in the air and snatched Kagome up. _

_Kagome screamed. _

Kagome woke up to the silent night.

"Just a dream Kagome." Said Kagome to herself as she snuggled back down to fall asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

49 reviews. Thanks for reviewing but please keep it up. I like feed back every chapter or 2…thanks to those who do review. Thanks again :P BH


	16. Kagome snaps

_Monday. Geography. Kagome. What have I done? _Thought Inuyasha as he rode to school in his black limo, Kagome's art book in his lap.

When he got to school, he found Miroku being picked up off the car park ground once again, Koga smirking at him and Rin talking with Sesshomaru (who always gets to school extraordinarily early).

When Inuyasha got into the hall, he saw Kagome fuming mad and Sango just almost hiding behind anything.

"I could kill Miroku for going through my art book. That stuff is personal." Yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha gulped and pushed forward to risk it.

"Kagome. Hey Sango." Said Inuyasha as he approached the girls.

Kagome turned around and shot him a fierce glare.

"Here's your art book." Said Inuyasha with a nervous smile on his face and he handed Kagome her art book.

Kagome took the art book from Inuyasha with happiness and started dancing around in her own little world.

"You didn't look through it did you?" Asked Sango while Kagome wasn't listening.

"Shit no. What the hell do you take me for?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Come on. You did and I know it." Whispered Sango.

"Ok. But I fought my body not to pick it up and look at it. I mean…when I saw the picture of m…of the flower…" Said Inuyasha before pausing.

_Has Sango seen the pictures? To stay safe, a flower it is… _Thought Inuyasha.

"The flower…" Continued Sango patiently.

"Yea. I fell in love with the flower and I couldn't help flicking through the book." Said Inuyasha looking at Kagome who was still dancing with her book.

"So you saw the pictures of you?" Asked Sango.

"What?" Asked Inuyasha looking shocked at Sango.

"So you didn't look through all of it?" Asked Sango.

Inuyasha sighed.

"The first picture I saw as of me." Said Inuyasha.

"But I thought you saw the flower first." Said Sango.

"I lied." Growled Inuyasha.

"Oh…" Replied Sango and the bell went and Kagome and Inuyasha were off to geography.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was so happy she had her book back that she started drawing in it and she carried the thick 'geography' folder around with her every where.

"What's in the folder Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Drawings." Replied Kagome.

"Can I have a look?" Asked Inuyasha with a smirk on his face.

Kagome just drew, not taking any notice of her surroundings.

"Sure." Said Kagome.

Inuyasha smiled widely.

"Good." Said Inuyasha and he opened it to the first page before:

"Shit." Yelled Inuyasha in pain.

He had disturbed the class. Every one looked to see Inuyasha's fingers trapped under the front cover of the book, Kagome's hand slammed on the cover and Inuyasha had tears running down his face.

"Inuyasha. Care to explain the disturbance?" Asked the teacher.

"Sure." Whimpered Inuyasha.

"We're waiting." Said the teacher.

"Just hurt my toe." Whispered Inuyasha.

"Sorry sir. It was my fault. I was drawing and Inuyasha wanted to go through my folder but when I thought about it, I really didn't want him going through it and so I accidentally trapped his finders under the cover." Said Kagome looking up and standing up from her drawing and pushing up with her hand on the book.

Inuyasha whimpered as Kagome put all her body weight into the cover of the book where his fingers were still trapped.

"I would like to see this folder." Said the teacher.

"You may not see the contents of the folder." Said Kagome.

"Are you heading for a detention Kagome Higurashi?" Asked the teacher.

"If a detention is what it's worth than yes, I am." Replied Kagome

"So be it. Meet me after school on Wednesday Kagome Higurashi." Said the teacher writing on a green slip and giving it to Kagome.

When Kagome and Inuyasha sat down, Kagome looked at the slip with shock.

_What the hell have I don't now? _Thought Kagome.  
_She saved my ass. _Thought Inuyasha staring at Kagome.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked up to Sango and Miroku who were sitting with Inuyasha already. She mumbled to herself curses and explicit language about teachers. She carried her art book and 'geography' folder to her chest tightly.

"So Kagome. Did they get through it?" Asked Miroku.

"No f---ing way." Snapped Kagome with a strong wave or rage.

Every one just looked stunned at her. Kagome NEVER swore that harshly unless she was raving pissed.

"Kagome?" Asked Sango.

"What?" Snapped Kagome baring her clenched teeth.

"Um…you do realize that you're swearing at a high level?" Asked Sango.

"So who gives a flying f---?" Asked Kagome.

Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged worried and scared looks before smiling at Kagome.

"Stop giving me those f---ed up fake smiles." Snapped Kagome.

"Calm down." Said Miroku.

Kagome shot him a glare.

"You trying to calm the f--- down when you've just been f---ing assaulted." Said Kagome.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku's eyes widened.

"Kagome. What happened? Who was it?" Asked Sango concerned.

"Not in that f---ing sense." Growled Kagome.

"What?" Asked Miroku totally confused.

"She was probably blackmailed that if she didn't hand over her precious books, she'd get another detention." Said Inuyasha.

"I'm glad some one got it f---ing right." Said Kagome.

"So how many you score?" Asked Inuyasha.

"6 f---ing Wednesdays after school and 5 f---ing Saturdays." Replied Kagome.

"Nice." Said Miroku.

"No it's f---ing not. I can't f---ing go out on f---ing weekends for 5 f---ing weeks." Said Kagome aggressively.

Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku leant back staring shocked to the spot at Kagome. It's not like Kagome to go 4 f---s in one sentence. There must have been something pretty bad that they said to make her so upset and angry.

"Kagome. Explicit language isn't allowed in school. That's another detention." Said a monotone voice from behind Kagome.

Kagome clenched her books closer to her chest and growled before she gently put them down and stood up.

"Give it to me asshole. See if I give a shit." Yelled Kagome as she stood up and whirled around aggressively to Sesshomaru.

"I'm not giving you a detention. Don't blow your top off." Said Sesshomaru with a slight lean of fear away from Kagome.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review…please. And I kind of can't put the proper f--- because family members are reading the story…eek. Reviews help me decide wether next chapter goes up and sorry I haven't updated in a while. I did myself a wrist injury and I wasn't allowed to type . Well I'm all good now so don't forget those reviews. Thanks guys. Much appreciated. :P BH

(Dark side: Shut the hell up about those reviews.)

(Nice side: You shut up you bitch.)

(Dark side: Not arguing.)

SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU…sorry to those who read to this point .


	17. Kagome's outrage lives on

For the following weeks, Kagome was raving pissed with every sentence having a f--- in it some where. It was now Wednesday lunchtime.

"I hate that bitch of a teacher. She's so screwed up." Said Miroku.

Inuyasha sat beside Miroku.

"Hey Inuyasha. Want some sushi?" Asked Sango holding out a bowl full of sushi to Inuyasha.

"Sure." Said Inuyasha reaching across and pulling back before be reached the bowl in pain.

Miroku caught a glimpse of his wrist. It was purple and blue and slightly warped.

"Hey guys." Said Kagome sitting by Sango and sighing deeply.

"Hey. What's up?" Asked Inuyasha.

"It's been 3 f---ing weeks and the term's almost over and I'm grounded through the holidays because of all the detentions I received." Said Kagome.

"Ouch." Said Inuyasha.

"Kagome. Care to take a walk?" Asked Miroku.

"I just sat down." Complained Kagome.

"Please?" Asked Miroku.

Kagome sighed.

"Fine. If I must." Said Kagome getting to her feet and taking a walk with Miroku to some part of the school where Inuyasha couldn't hear them.

"So what's up? Sango's birthday is ages away." Said Kagome.

"It's not Sango." Replied Miroku.

"Oh?" Asked Kagome looking up with surprise.

"It's Inuyasha." Replied Miroku.

"When is his birthday?" Asked Kagome.

"It's not that." Replied Miroku slightly frustrated.

"I'm still waiting." Replied Kagome.

"Inuyasha's wrists are bruised terribly and I think he's broken or fractured one." Said Miroku.

"Why would that happen?" Asked Kagome dully.

"I don't know but a few weeks ago he turned up at school with dislocated fingers and when we changed for sport, I found he had bruises down his back. What's happening?" Asked Miroku.

"I can't tell you that. You have to ask him." Said Kagome.

"But it's getting disturbing. Fractured wrists he does nothing about?" Said Miroku.

"He doesn't want us to worry. I've been there and worried already but he just wants us not worry." Said Kagome.

"You don't care that a good friend is coming to school with terrible bruises and wrist fractures?" Asked Miroku.

"It's not that I don't care, it's just that he's told me not to worry." Replied Kagome.

"You really like him…don't you?" Asked Miroku.

"Yea…I do." Replied Kagome staring past Miroku and into the wall.

"So what do you suggest?" Asked Miroku.

"He told me not to worry and I ain't." Said Kagome shrugging.

"Ok." Said Miroku sighing with relief that he didn't have to worry, yet he still felt troubled.

When Kagome and Miroku got back to Sango and Inuyasha, Sango was hiding behind a tree peering around at Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha was facing Koga.

"You're a lowly half breed." Said Koga.

"Get a life already flee nest." Said Inuyasha turning his back to Koga.

"Kagome doesn't deserve shit like you." Said Koga.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched and he clenched his fist tightly.

"I do deserve him. He's more than you _were _and will ever _be_." Said Kagome walking to Inuyasha's side.

"Kagome. What do you see in him?" Asked Koga.

"I thought you were off screwing Kikyo. I thought you were over me since you've left me alone for 4 f---ing weeks." Replied Kagome.

"You're number 1." Said Koga winking.

"Get screwed Koga." Said Kagome.

"I'm trying but the girl ain't cooperating." Said Koga.

"That's it. I've heard enough." Yelled Inuyasha and in a flash, he had Koga by the collar, just holding him in mid air.

"Inuyasha don't do it." Yelled Kagome.

"Go Inuyasha. Suck it to the stuck up asshole." Yelled Rin.

"Rin." Snapped Kagome.

"Whoops." Said Rin.

"Inuyasha. Leave the asshole alone. He'll get what's coming to him." Said Sesshomaru walking up to Inuyasha but he got no response.

Shock was painted over Sesshomaru's face.

_His scent has changed to a demon. What's this?_ Thought Sesshomaru as he saw a black outline of a star in a circle on the back if Inuyasha's neck.

_Damn that bitch Kaguya. She's controlling his demon blood. _Thought Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha started chocking Koga, digging his growing nails into his neck. Sesshomaru knew he'd get in trouble for it but…he threw a punch at his brother and knocked him out, forcing him to drop Koga.

The bell went for class and Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha and threw him over his shoulder.

"Get to class. I'll get Inuyasha home." Said Sesshomaru as he past Kagome.

"Ok." Replied Kagome shocked.

Sesshomaru dragged Inuyasha to the front of the school and took out his mobile and with in 10 minutes, the black limo pulled up and Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha into the back seat and got in after him.


	18. Sesshomaru has feelings?

Sesshomaru was sitting, staring at his feverish brother.

Something caught Sesshomaru's eye and he walked over to a shelf in his brother's room. He took a camera off the shelf and re-wound it to the beginning and then sat by his brother's side to watch it.

By the end, Sesshomaru was staring at Inuyasha astounded. Sesshomaru had gone through one emotion after the other recently instead of being plain expressionless. It was after that day he tried to annoy Kagome by "giving" her another detention and she stood up, turned to him and yelled out to the world to give her another detention. Sesshomaru shivered just remembering that day. Sesshomaru watched the tape again, and again and again until he knew what to do with it. Sesshomaru wrote a note for his brother and then grabbed his jacket and sped out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was Friday and Kagome turned up at school to find no Inuyasha again, her right arm was now usable with no cast and no slings. Kagome was worried about Inuyasha for he hadn't shown up through out the time she went to her locker and got to first lesson. It was lunch and she didn't go meet Sango and Miroku where they normally sit, but she went for a walk around the school to a nice tree that was quiet and peaceful. It was a twisted and contorted tree and was just right for climbing. Kagome saw a branch that stretched out and it looked comfortable to lie in and so she did. She took out her drawing book and looked out and the people playing on the soccer fields.

"So why are you out here Kagome?" Asked a monotone voice that made Kagome jump and twist to see Sesshomaru.

"You love creeping up on people. Don't you?" Asked Kagome.

"Yes I do." Replied Sesshomaru.

"You look terrible. Like you haven't had any sleep. How's Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome.

"He'll be fine. Me on the other hand…I'm tired and sad and feel terrible…things I haven't felt before, but please, don't worry any one about my problems." Replied Sesshomaru.

"Where's Rin?" Asked Kagome.

"She doesn't know I'm here. No one knows I'm here but you." Replied Sesshomaru.

"Ok…so why only me?" Asked Kagome.

"Watch this." Said Sesshomaru passing Kagome the video camera.

Kagome turned it on and watched the horrifying tape. When it finished, Kagome just stared blankly at the camera.

"I need to watch that again." Said Kagome.

"I was like that when I first saw it. I watched it over, and over. Kagome. What do you suggest?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"That you take it to exactly where you were going to take it." Replied Kagome.

"I don't know what she's capable of completely. All I know is that she can curse people with black seals and control them and she can make Inuyasha sit and endure suffering like that." Replied Sesshomaru.

"Yes well…once she's locked up, in a mental ward I think it'll be ok." Replied Kagome.

"Ok. Don't tell the others I was here please." Said Sesshomaru.

"Wait. How is Inuyasha? I'm worried." Replied Kagome.

"He's ok. He just has a bit of a fever, that's all." Replied Sesshomaru.

"Ok." Said Kagome.

"Why do you worry so much any way?" Asked Sesshomaru.

Kagome's eyes widened as her cheeks turned red.

"He's a friend." She finally replied.

"Sure." Said Sesshomaru disbelievingly.

Sesshomaru looked at his watch.

"Shit." Yelled Sesshomaru.

"I got to go. I'll talk to you later tonight and I'll tell you how he is." Said Sesshomaru taking the camera and jumping off into the air.

_I hope Sesshomaru didn't see past me and into my feelings. _Thought Kagome.

Kagome went back to drawing.

Sango was walking around with Miroku trying to find Kagome. Miroku came across Kagome sitting on the tree and called Sango over. Miroku and Sango crept up behind Kagome, took a deep breath in…

"Hi guys." Said Kagome dully taking her eraser and rubbing out a few lines before continuing to draw, not taking her eyes off the picture.

Miroku and Sango's face turned from happy and about to scare Kagome to dull and disappointed.

"What's up Kagome?" Asked Sango.

"Nothing." Replied Kagome dully continuing to concentrate on the drawing.

"Where's Inuyasha today?" Asked Miroku.

"He's sick." Replied Kagome.

"Is there a reason you are so dull?" Asked Sango.

"No." Replied Kagome.

"Ok. So the best you can reply with is 2 words?" Asked Sango.

Kagome didn't reply, but sat up straight and looked at her drawing.

"Fine. Be an anti-social bitch." Yelled Sango before covering her mouth quickly.

Kagome snapped her head to look at Sango eyes widened.

"What the f--- is your problem?" Yelled Sango.

Kagome just got up quickly shoved everything in her bag and jumped out of the tree, dropping her art book to the page she was just working on

"My problem? Why don't you look in the mirror? You might find that it's YOU with the problem." Yelled Kagome before storming off.

"Shit. What have I done?" Said Sango turning to Miroku who took her into an embrace.

Kagome ran as fast as her legs could take her, out of the school, into the park where she climbed a tree. It was unlike Kagome to climb trees to get away from the world and she ripped her pants across the thigh.

"Shit." Yelled Kagome.

Kagome sat down and felt around for her book; glistening tears fell from the corners of her eyes and on to her drawing folder. She opened her folder to plain pages and started drawing. Tears fell onto her page. She couldn't keep drawing. She was sobbing loudly now.

"What the _hell_ is my problem? Sango's right. I have the problem. It's not her." Sobbed Kagome.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was walking along the curb, through a crowd of people. He was holding the camera in a bag when some one knocked into him and he dropped the camera.

"Shit." Said Sesshomaru trying to gather the camera when a red stiletto crushed it.

Sesshomaru's face grew long and pale with shock as he looked up from the stiletto to the lovely legs and the short skirt, but the rest was silhouetted, he knew exactly who it was.

-----------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW! GOD I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT ON THE CHAPTER…eek…who has BROKEN THE CAMERA :O? Poor Kagome. Aw well. Find out what happens next in the next chapter that will be up a.s.a.p…:P BH


	19. Kagome realizes

It was starting to fall dark. Kagome had fallen asleep. A friendly pair of arms got her down from the tree and home quietly. When Kagome was to awake, she was to find Koga looming over her.

"Ah shit. What are you doing here?" Asked Kagome.

"You were asleep in a park tree. I could ask what you were doing in the tree and why you weren't in class after lunch but if you don't want to answer that—" Koga was cut short.

"Of course I'm not telling you that." Yelled Kagome.

"Ok. Sheesh. Calm down, don't bite my head off, please." Said Koga.

"You can go home now." Said Kagome turning her back.

"Ok. But I have something to ask." Said Koga.

Kagome sighed and rolled back.

"Will you come to a party at the beach by the cemetery cliff?" Asked Koga.

Kagome sighed.

"If Inuyasha can come." Said Kagome.

"Yes. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, all of your friends can come." Replied Koga.

There was a short silence.

"But not Rin. She's too young and we're drinking." Said Koga.

"What are we celebrating?" Asked Kagome.

"One term down." Said Koga with a grin from ear to ear.

"Fair enough." Sighed Kagome.

"Well I'm off. I'll see you on Monday. Last week of school." Said Koga and he left Kagome alone in her room.

Kagome screamed into her pillow and then fell asleep. Kagome had an and scary dream, that turned wonderful, and then exceedingly scary.

"_Kagome." Called a voice from behind her. _

_Kagome turned around to see her old friends Yuki, Eri and Ayumi. Kagome smiled. _

"_Hey guys. How are you?" Asked Kagome. _

_They didn't respond. _

"_Kagome." Called a voice from behind her. _

_Kagome turned to see Hojo. Kagome's face grew long with shock, yet she plastered a fake smile across her face and waved. Kagome blinked and was soon staring into the eyes of a calm and collected Inuyasha. Inuyasha threw his arms around Kagome and Kagome returned the favour. When the hug loosened and Kagome was able to turn to her old friends, she saw Miroku, Sango and Rin. A shadow came from the white world and took a spot beside Rin. Kagome smiled. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who was turning demon. Kagome got scared and started shaking Inuyasha to snap out of it. _

"_Inuyasha. It's Kagome. Stay here. Don't go." Yelled Kagome. _

_Kagome heard a scream from behind her. Kagome turned to see Rin lying on the ground, Sango coughing up blood, Sesshomaru tearing his hair out in despair and Miroku trying to aid Sango. When Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, she felt something penetrate her stomach. The same wound was on Inuyasha. Kagome closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was kissing Inuyasha passionately. Kagome closed her eyes again. She could feel her skin going cold. She tried pulling away from Inuyasha but he had a firm grip, his nails in her back and his teeth neatly sunken into her throat. _

Kagome woke up. Sweat drops dripping like Kagome had a shower. She was breathing heavily, trying to keep calm. Kagome walked over to her computer and signed on. No one was on.

Kagome signed off. Kagome climbed into bed, staring at the ceiling. Kagome couldn't help do anything but worry about Inuyasha.

_Do I love Inuyasha? Or do I just like him as a friend? _Thought Kagome.

Kagome pondered on this subject alone until the sun started rising. It had been 2 hours and Kagome had reached a conclusion.

_I love Inuyasha. I do. He's not like the other demons that kill and eat humans. No. That's against the law now. He's not like that any way. I love him and that's that. _Thought Kagome and she turned to look at her clock.


	20. The tape!

Sesshomaru held the camera tape in his hand. The other day when that stiletto broke the camera, Sesshomaru was smart enough to swap the tapes. He knew she would try and do something like that. Kaguya was smart, but not smart enough for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru ducked into the police station and disappeared as he followed a cop deeper into the horrible, hospital waiting room looking kind of place.

Kagome was at school. She was bludging again? Kagome sat in a tree where no one could see her and started drawing in one of her many art books.

_I wonder where my other art book has gone. I had it yesterday. _Thought Kagome.

Kagome looked at the picture of Inuyasha she had drawn and turned the page as if she was only half satisfied with her work. Kagome resumed drawing yet another picture of Inuyasha, in a different pose to the one before.

Miroku was sitting in class writing on something before passing it to Sango. Sango read it in her head. It read:

_Where the hell is Kagome? Is she at school or at home? The bludger. Why when I get my hands around her throat she'll be sorry._

Sango started writing a reply and sent it back. It wrote:

_Shut up. Stop being like that._

Miroku and Sango continued note passing until lunch.

At lunch Rin found Kagome.

"Kagome my girl. I have a proposition for you." Said Rin with a grin from ear to ear.

Kagome smiled and jumped down from the tree to talk to Rin.

"What's up Rin?" Asked Kagome.

"Well I thought that the group could go to this awesome place for a picnic. I love it. it's my favourite place to be at peace. Looking out on the sea, climbing the tree's, its quiet…" Said Rin and she started trailing off.

Kagome stood listening to Rin ramble on. She soon blocked it out and all she heard was silence.

"Rin." Snapped Kagome finally cutting Rin of mid sentence.

"Yea?" Asked Rin.

"Yes. It would be great. Where exactly is it?" Asked Kagome.

"Cemetery point." Said Rin.

"Great. Sounds fantastic. I'll tell Inuyasha and Sesshomaru when I go to see how Inuyasha's doing." Said Kagome.

"Awesome." Yelled Rin.

"Talk to you later Kagome." Yelled Rin as she skipped off.

Kagome sighed and was about to climb the tree when her voice was called again.

"Kagome." Yelled Sango.

Kagome turned around, same fake smile as she put on for Rin.

"Hey guys. Rin told you her plan?" Asked Kagome.

"Yep. More importantly…" Said Miroku trailing off.

"Why the _hell _do you skip classes now? You were never like that until Inuyasha came along." Yelled Sango.

Kagome was silent. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw Miroku's hurt expression to Sango's angry expression.

"I'm sorry but I just can't deal with this at the moment. Far out. Just leave me alone." Yelled Kagome and she ran off, this time taking everything she had with her.

"What is with her?" Asked Sango angrily.

Kagome was running out of the school when she was grabbed. Kagome was pulled into a bush area where she was then confronted by Koga who covered her mouth and watched a teacher walk past. As soon as the teacher was out of earshot, Kagome pulled herself free.

"And you're going where? You can't gig any more school." Said Koga.

"Watch me." Snarled Kagome and she punched Koga and ran away.

"Shit she has a guys punch." Said Koga as he wiped blood from his mouth.

----------------------------------------------------------

It was mid afternoon. About 3:04 to be exact when Sesshomaru walked out of the police station with a smirk. He couldn't wait until his plan worked. He put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW!! HAVE I LOST MY WRITTING TOUCH?? TELL ME PLEASE :(! Sorry haven't written for a while. I haven't had any time to write. It sucks when you have no time. Well...Next chapter will be up shortly...hopefully...SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! I need REVIEWS! Thanks. :P BH. 


	21. Inuyasha's Escape

The next day was just like the days before. Sesshomaru kept disappearing into the police station. Kagome sat in trees drawing Inuyasha over and over again interpreting Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Rin in them as well. Kagome didn't go to school. She couldn't face Sango.

----------

Later that night, Inuyasha was lying in bed; sleeping. Inuyasha begun shaking like he was having an epileptic fit.

"_Inuyasha. Inuyasha." Yelled Kagome's voice and elongating on the last 'Inuyasha'._

"_K-Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha as he turned around, looking for the source of Kagome's voice, but all he saw was a white world. _

"_Why does my head…feel like a tonne of bricks?" Mumbled Inuyasha as he continued looking around and clutching his head in pain. _

_Inuyasha turned to see Miroku, Kagome, Sango and Sesshomaru surrounding a limp Rin. Kagome vanished and appeared behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned to Kagome, she was crying, bleeding and her expression was pained and sad. _

"_Kagome." Said Inuyasha softly reaching out to her._

_Inuyasha could feel his blood boiling, his nails grew longer and his teeth followed, his eyes reddened, his hair flickered with the demonic aura. _

_Kagome gasped in shock before she stumbled backwards and fell into the white floor. _

"_Kagome." Yelled Inuyasha and he turned to him half demon self. _

Inuyasha awoke, breathing heavily, his neck burning. Inuyasha got up out of bed in pain and clumsily fell into a table. He got up and reached his bathroom and the mirror. He looked into the mirror and saw that his eyes were changing so were his teeth. Inuyasha stumbled back into his room; he found a steak knife sitting on the desk where a plate was. It was obviously Sesshomaru's food that he had while he stayed up for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took the steak knife and stabbed the burning circle. He growled and winced in pain. Inuyasha then cut out a mass of skin where the circle was.

"F that hurts." Said Inuyasha before turning to his jacket and pulling it on after grabbing his hat.

Inuyasha jumped out the window to the ground in an instant and ran from his house before jumping into the air.

"Night mum!" Said Kagome as she walked up stairs in her pyjamas to her bedroom.

Kagome got a response half way up the stairs. Kagome got to her room, closed the door behind her and flopped on her bed. She checked MSN. The person she was looking for wasn't on. Kagome closed her eyes.

----------

Kagome woke up to an annoying taping at her window. Kagome looked at the time. It was 12:03 AM! Kagome got up and opened her window when Inuyasha flew through landing with a trail of blood behind him.

"Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome shocked.

"Kagome." Said Inuyasha before growling and wincing in pain.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's bloody shoulder.

"What did you do? Cut a chunk of skin out with a steak knife?" Asked kagome rushing from one side of room to the other and then to her bathroom and arriving back with bandages, hot water and salt.

"Actually…I did." Said Inuyasha.

"You are not emo are you?" Asked Kagome.

Inuyasha dropped his clenched hand to reveal the black seal.

"I had to cut it from my body." Said Inuyasha.

"That's a…black seal. But they are illegal." Said Kagome continuing to bandage Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yea…well…" Said Inuyasha before growling in pain.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Asked Kagome.

"Your gentle hands? No. Of course not." Said Inuyasha.

"I'll bandage your shoulder and then I'll go talk to my mum about what to do with you." Said Kagome.

"No." Demanded Inuyasha.

There was a short silence.

"I don't want any one to know but you. Ok? I don't want to go back home." Said Inuyasha.

"Ok. I'll talk to mum. She's understanding. She'll be ok with you staying here and we'll get the spare room made up for you." Said Kagome.

"Thanks…Kagome." Said Inuyasha.

---------

Kagome finished bandaging Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha had fallen asleep and Kagome walked to her mother's room and talked to her about Inuyasha at 1 in the morning. By 2, they had the spare room set up and they were carrying Inuyasha to the spare room.

"Good night Kagome." Said Kagome's mum, but Kagome stuck by her half demon friend.

_I do love you Inuyasha. I do. _Thought Kagome.

_I love you Kagome. I just wish I had strength to tell you that. _Thought Inuyasha.

----------

REVIEW!!!! Please? Thanks if you do. Thanks:P BH 


	22. Nurse Kagome

The following day, Kagome nursed Inuyasha. She had rung Sesshomaru and told him where his brother was. Sesshomaru was relieved that Inuyasha got out of the house. Inuyasha was feverish again but was awake. Kagome got him to take off his shirt so she could bathe his wound. Inuyasha was healing a lot faster than a normal human but I guess that was expected of a half demon.

----------

Sesshomaru was pottering around the house when all but one nasty piece of work stood in his way.

"Sesshomaru. How nice it is to see you here." Said Kaguya getting up close and personal to Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry but I do not chat to local whores." Said Sesshomaru pushing a very angry Kaguya aside.

"Where's your brother?" Asked Kaguya.

"He didn't come home last night from his girlfriend's place. I'm sure they had fun." Said sesshomaru expressionless as he walked down the hall.

Kaguya was fuming. She hadn't been so angry in her life. She stormed down the stairs toward the door. InuTaisho was no where to be seen recently.

----------

Kagome walked down stairs. Her mum was out at work. Kagome got to the kitchen and began cooking. Inuyasha's nose tweaked and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Is that…steak soup?" Mumbled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha slowly pulled the sheets and quilts away and pulled himself out of bed. He fell to the ground with a thump.

Kagome jumped at the large bang above her. She quickly ran upstairs to see Inuyasha crawling toward the stairs.

"Inuyasha! Are you ok?" Asked Kagome.

"I'm fine!" Replied Inuyasha.

"Would you like anything?" Asked Kagome as she helped Inuyasha to sit up.

"I wanted to come down and watch you make steak soup." Said Inuyasha smiling.

"You shouldn't really be out of bed. You're still too weak." Said Kagome.

"I just wanted to keep you company." Inuyasha's eyes were closed but he was still awake.

Kagome draped his right arm over her shoulders and carried him down to a kitchen seat.

"Is that ok?" Asked Kagome.

"The soups over flowing." Said Inuyasha.

"Shit!" Kagome spun around and took the soup off the heat.

Kagome cursed to herself as she turned off the heat and put the pot back down on the stove on a cold hot plate.

"Damn it! I'll let it cool down before I give it to you!" Said Kagome as she stirred the soup.

"It's alright. I'm sure it will be delicious." Said Inuyasha.

Kagome made steak for a reason. Inuyasha had lost a lot of blood and a large amount of iron. To keep his energy levels up, steak was the best thing due to the heavy amount of iron that it contained.

Kagome sat opposite Inuyasha and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Kagome.

"Just fine thanks to you." Replied Inuyasha.

"Don't sweat it." Said Kagome smiling.

Kagome got up to serve the steak soup.

"You don't think I could stay here for a while do you?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Of course." Kagome remembered the tape she watched that Sesshomaru showed her and started pouring the soup on to the bench.

"Ah, Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha.

Kagome snapped out of her trance to turn to Inuyasha.

"Yes?" Asked Kagome.

Inuyasha motioned with his head to what she was doing. Kagome looked down.

"Shit!" Yelled kagome dumping the pot of soup and getting a cloth.

There was a silence as Kagome mopped up.

"How fing clumsy can you be you ditz?" Asked Kagome.

"It's ok. Calm down." Said Inuyasha.

"Here." Said Kagome giving the soup to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dug in straight away.

"How is it?" Asked Kagome.

"Fantastic!" Replied Inuyasha through a mouthful of steak.

"Great." Said Kagome smiling.

When Inuyasha was done, Kagome cleaned up the empty pot and bowl. Inuyasha went to watch T.V. Kagome's mum burst through the door with bags upon bags of shopping.

"Here mum. Let me help." Said Kagome rushing to aide her mother.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. He watched how helpful she was and how she always looked like an angel.

"Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome's mum from behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's mum.

"How are you feeling? I hope you're ok." Said Kagome's mum.

"I'm fine thank you. I'm grateful that you're letting me stay here and please, if I become a burden, please don't—" Inuyasha was cut short.

"You're not a burden. If you don't want to go home, that is fine with me. I'll go get some of your clothes and bits and pieces now." Said Kagome's mum.

"Thank you miss Higurashi." Replied Inuyasha.

"No problem." Said Kagome's mum before leaving.

"What would you like for dinner?" Asked Kagome bursting through the doorway.

Inuyasha smiled at how happy Kagome was.

----------

Review please! I would like to know whether I have lost my writting touch, because I have adapted a new one thanks to my english teacher and I'm trying to keep my writting technique as similar as possible. Thanks.

PS!!!

I HAD THESE DOCUMENTS LOADED ON TO FANFIC BUT I DIDN'T POST THEM BECAUSE I WAS WAITING TO WRITE MORE AND YEA...MY LAPTOP (WRITTING TOOL) IS OUT OF COMISSION AND I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT...BUT TO KEEP YOU GUYS KEEN, I HAVE UPLOADED A FEW CHAPTERS

:P Black Hurricane


	23. End of term!

When Inuyasha was healed and happy again, Kagome and Inuyasha both went back to school. Kagome actually sat in the classes happily and listened to the teacher for once. Inuyasha sat drawing. He was almost at the end of his art book.

Miroku and Sango sat passing each other notes while sometimes Sango turned bright red with a hand slipped over her thigh or felt her bum.

----------

Lunch-time was back to normal.

"So do you two have anything to tell us?" Asked Miroku.

"Yes." Said Kagome.

Every one looked at Kagome. Kagome flung her arms around Sango and begun crying.

"I'm so sorry!" Sobbed Kagome.

"Kagome. It's ok." Said Sango.

Kagome pulled herself back and wiped away her tears.

"I was such a bitch." Said Kagome.

"I was actually hinting about why you two were walking to school together." Said Miroku.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at each other shocked.

_We took all the back routes! _Thought Inuyasha.

_There was no way any one could have seen us._ Said Kagome.

"Oh. That was because Inuyasha's car has a wheel bust and so he walked, but he didn't know the way all to well so I walked with him." Said Kagome smiling.

"Then why were you taking the back routes?" Asked Miroku.

Kagome gulped.

"What were you two doing in the back routes?" Asked Inuyasha suspiciously.

It was Miroku and Sango's turn to think of an excuse now.

"Hey guys!" Yelled Rin.

Miroku and Sango were saved.

"Hang on Rin. I have to hear what Sango and Miroku have to say for themselves." Said Inuyasha.

"Oh?" Asked Rin.

"Yes. Well." Said Miroku.

"Spit it out." Said Kagome.

"We have nothing to prove to you. We were driving past just as you entered the back routes and you saw you come out of them when we were waiting for you at school." Explained Sango.

"That's boring." Said Rin.

"So Rin. What's up?" Asked Kagome.

Rin sat down with a sigh.

"Well. Cemetery point this weekend. And then it's the long week of holidays." Said Rin with a smile from ear to ear.

"Yea and Koga's party." Said Sango.

"Are you guys going?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Yea." Replied Miroku.

"What about you Inuyasha?" Asked Rin.

"Yea I might. Kagome you going?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Yep." Replied Kagome.

"Ok. I'll go." Replied Inuyasha.

"Can you guys take me?" Rin put on her puppy face.

"No they can't!" Sesshomaru appeared behind Rin.

Rin froze shocked.

"Sesshomaru! Where have you been? I've been worried." Cried Rin flinging her arms around Sesshomaru's torso. She was too short to reach his neck.

"I've…been busy." Sesshomaru was lacking in air.

"So are you going Sesshomaru?" Asked Sango.

"Yea I guess." Replied Sesshomaru.

"And you wont take me!" Pouted Rin.

"Sorry, but it's a party for teenagers, not children." Replied Sesshomaru.

"You're a bastard!" Rin kicked Sesshomaru in the shin before stalking of angrily.

"And I thought you loved her!" Smirked Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru shot a glare at his little brother.

"Why don't you come home? I have gifts for you!" Hissed Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha gulped and pulled Kagome in front of him. Sesshomaru retorted.

"Using a human to protect you? Wimp!" Sesshomaru turned and left.

Inuyasha was hugging Kagome, glaring over her shoulder at his brother. He was thinking of all the different pranks he could pull. Kagome was blushing. Miroku and Sango were looking at Kagome and Inuyasha shocked.

"Um…I-Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't reply. Kagome tried to move and blushed further when she realized that one of Inuyasha's hands was resting on her breast un-intentionally.

The bell rang for class and Kagome broke free laughing. She helped Inuyasha up. This was the only class they didn't have together…HEALTH!

---------

Miroku spent the lesson quizzing Inuyasha on what's happening between Kagome and him.

--------

Sango was on the same plan. Kagome was glad that it was the end of term. Sesshomaru said that she was being taken away shortly.

--------

Come one guys! Please review!!! I have something like 6500 hits and 99 reviews! I'm finishing the story slowly I know, but I will finish it! Thanks for all the people that did review! Especially Daydeam14 who reviews with fantastic reviews that are always funny to read. And narutoandanime fan 8000. They review to everything I write! Thanks again

:P Black Hurricane


	24. Red folder and the Kiss

This chapter is dedicated to Daydream14 and her BIG, red folder.

--------

Koga was walking along the streets by himself smirking at every girl in a short skirt. There was one particular girl that caught his eye who was walking towards him with a red folder.

Koga stopped and pulled her aside.

"Hey I was just wondering if you could help you with that folder and maybe get a number!" Said Koga.

The girl said nothing.

"Wait! I know you! You're the girl at school we nicknamed Daydream!" Smiled Koga.

Again, Daydream said nothing.

"Fine! Suit yourself!" Growled Koga. Koga began to walk off when Daydream lifted her folder above her head and…THWAK!!! She hit Koga across the back of the head with the folder. Then she hit him again, and again, and again! Koga was getting beaten up by a girl and her folder!

When Day dream was satisfied with the bruised and battered, next to dead body of Koga on the ground, she picked up her red folder and skipped off to meet with a certain short friend; Ed.

Koga slowly peeled himself of the ground gingerly.

"F that hurt!" Mumbled Koga.

--------

Inuyasha was walking the streets for something to do. Kagome was sleeping soundly at home at midday and he came across the dead looking Koga.

"What happened to you?" Asked Inuyasha smugly.

"None of your fing business mutt face!" Replied Koga.

"Fair enough!" Inuyasha stopped a girl and a guy walking past him. "Excuse me, but can I borrow that red folder of yours?"

"Sure!" replied Daydream.

Inuyasha tripped Koga over and Daydream once again got the fun of bashing the crap out of Koga.

"Now don't you feel shit!" Inuyasha smirked.

Koga was lying dazedly on the ground as Inuyasha walked off with his hands in his pockets.

--------

Inuyasha got home with bags of groceries. His home was now Kagome's house. He unpacked the groceries and chucked the list that was on the fridge, in the bin. He thought he would make Kagome something to eat and so flipped through book after book until he found strawberry muffins. He began making the deliciously healthy treat.

--------

On a Saturday, Kagome wakes up at 3. The bell on the oven went for Inuyasha's strawberry muffins to be ready and it went for the time that Kagome's eyes sprung open. Kagome rushed down in her pyjama's and hugged Inuyasha to get to the strawberry muffins but Inuyasha held them above his head.

"Give 'em!" Kagome jumped, trying to reach the muffins.

"No!" Replied Inuyasha.

Kagome grabbed into Inuyasha's shirt at his chest to boost herself up, but she still didn't reach. Inuyasha looked at how happy Kagome was and placed a kiss on her lips. Kagome stopped jumping and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha.

Inuyasha put the muffins on the bench and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

"See Ed! You're too short!" Said Black Hurricane who was at the window with Daydream, Ed and Roy.

"Shut up!" Ed went to hit Black Hurricane but retorted when Roy glared, creating sparks between his gloved encased fingers.

The 4 faces vanished from the windowsill, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to their tongue battle.

The door unlatched. Kagome and Inuyasha pulled apart and made themselves busy. Inuyasha took a muffin and sat back in a chair at the table while Kagome searched for plates.

Kagome's mum walked in smiling.

"This morning I couldn't find the shopping list. Do you guys know what happened to it?" Asked Kagome's mum.

"Yea. I took it and got everything for you." Replied Inuyasha.

Kagome turned around with 3 plates shocked that Inuyasha actually went out to get the shopping.

"How kind of you. You didn't have to though." Said Kagome's mum.

"It's fine Mrs Higurashi. I thought that I should do something considering I'm staying here." Said Inuyasha.

Kagome remembered Inuyasha at the beginning when he was talking to the class. He was arrogant and swore at Kikyo and embarrassed her in front of everyone.

_He's changed so much from when I first met him. _Thought Kagome. Kagome gasped as one striking feature reached her. _He's not wearing his hat any more! _Thought Kagome as she looked at the hat on the table.

--------

Random? I know...WHERE ARE MY REVIEWS?!?!?! Thanks guys, and thanks Daydream14.

:P Black Hurricane.


	25. Kaguya is gone!

Sesshomaru sat in his room staring at a wall when his ears twitched. A car pulled up outside his house and he immediately took flight down the stairs and past the chair where Kaguya was tied and muted.

Sesshomaru opened the door to see the police about to knock on the door.

"You wanted a Kaguya?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?" Asked on of the officers.

"Yes?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"I'm Rin's foster father! She adores you." Said the man.

The 2 police walked into the mansion and to Kaguya who was kicking and screaming. Screaming through duck tape might I add and kicking with no luck, as her ankles were tied to each of the chair legs at the front.

"What's going on?" Asked InuTaisho appearing from the library.

"Sir is this your wife?" Asked Rin's father.

"No! She's a whore that gave this to me!" InuTaisho held out his hand to reveal a black seal.

Kaguya started going insane.

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru kicked and broke one of the chair legs so she fell sidewards.

"Thank you for picking her up for us! To the mental ward for you Mrs. Kaguya." The police left with Kaguya in their grasp.

"At least she's gone!" Hissed Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" Called InuTaisho.

'Yea?" Replied Sesshomaru.

"I have something for you and your brother. Could you please go and fetch him?" Asked InuTaisho.

"Yes father." Replied Sesshomaru and he swept out of the room elegantly.

----

Inuyasha was lying with Kagome looking over him. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kagome who blushed.

"What?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing! Breakfast is ready if you want it!" Replied Kagome and she floated out of the room.

Inuyasha walked down the stairs after getting dressed to see Kagome staring shocked at Sesshomaru.

"What do you want?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Father wants to talk to you back at home!" Replied Sesshomaru.

"He's not going if that whore is there!" Said Kagome defensively.

"She was taken this morning." Replied Sesshomaru. He was expressionless.

Kagome's argument was defeated.

"Hang on and I'll go get dressed." Inuyasha walked back up stairs.

"What did you do?" Asked Kagome.

"I showed the police the tapes and I released father for him to give a statement and show the dark seal that he tore from his body." Said Sesshomaru.

"I'm coming with you guys then!" Replied Kagome.

"Fine!" Replied Sesshomaru expressionlessly.

"I'm ready." Inuyasha walked back down stairs.

The 3 walked out of the house after saying their goodbyes to Kagome's mum, got in the limo and drove off to the mansion in which InuTaisho resided.

----

They reached the house to find their father once again no where to be seen.

"Father!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"Sir InuTaisho!" Yelled Kagome.

"Where has he gotten to now?" Muttered Sesshomaru.

Kagome ran into the library to find no one. As she turned to leave, something shiny caught her peripheral vision on the desk. Kagome walked slowly up to the desk to find a letter.

"Um…Sesshomaru! Inuyasha!" Yelled Kagome.

The boys rushed in breathing heavily. Kagome's eyes reached a note that was addressed to her and picked it up. It read:

_Dear Kagome Higurashi, _

_I have watched you from a far with my son, Inuyasha. I wish for you to take care of him and to keep him at bay. He is a handful so watch out! Even though I've hardly met you, you are an outstanding woman and remind me much of my love, Izaoi. You are pure and beautiful, please don't let that ever change. I have gone to be with my love at this time and leave the house in your possession. Thank you for making my heart find its place. Please do that for Inuyasha!_

_Thank you Kagome. _

_Yours truly, _

_InuTaisho. _

Kagome turned around to see her drawing to InuTaisho of the sparrow in the tree enlarged and hanging on the library wall. Kagome went into melt down.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Is, your mother, dead?" Asked Kagome.

"Yes she is." Said Sesshomaru.

"Why? What's up?" Asked Inuyasha.

Kagome opened the piece of paper and began reading.

"Even though I've hardly met you, you are an outstanding woman and remind me much of my love, Izaoi. You are pure and beautiful, please don't let that ever change. I have gone to be with my love at this time and leave the house in your possession. Thank you for making my heart find its place. Please do that for Inuyasha!" Kagome burst into tears.

Sesshomaru remained expressionless and Inuyasha just took a few steps back, tears brewed in his eyes.

"What does this mean?" Asked Inuyasha.

"It means, that your father is dead!" Replied Jaken from the other end of the library.

Kagome looked up before fainting.

--------

NO!!! KAGUYA GOES!!! AND SO DOES INUTAISHO?!?!?! NO, NO, NO, NO!!!! What are they going to do next? I HAVEN'T A CLUE! I'M ONLY THE WRITTER!! Sorry for the short chapter.

Reviews are essential for updating!! It's a lost cause!!

:P Black Hurricane.


End file.
